Yaoi Yuri Con
by Didi Gemini
Summary: Parce que gérer un fanzine, croyez-le, ce n'est pas de tout repos...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** M.

Salut les jeunes !

Je poste aujourd'hui le tout premier chapitre d'une fic terminée, qui à la base est un OS (mais qui a, comme d'habitude, pris des proportions incroyables, genre 52 pages, taille 10 sans interligne, en un mois... Oué, y'a des gens, ils sont atteins...)

Cette fic a été écrite à la suite de la convention Yaoi Yuri Con, qui s'est tenue en octobre 2012 à Lyon, organisée par Event Yaoi. J'ai écrit cette fic pour me taper un délire, parce que c'était juste un trop bon moment avec l'équipe de SMA et des charmantes jeunes filles rencontrées là-bas. Cet OS est donc basé sur ce week-end et a été écrit pour le plaisir, le mien et celui de mes amies de la team **_Sectumsempra, mon amour ?_**.

Petite dédicace au passe à **Emmy**, si jamais elle passe par ici, car c'est en partie à cause d'elle que j'ai écrit cette histoire, et elle sait TRES BIEN pourquoi... Et également une petite dédicace à **Hiro **et **Fanfan**, la première pour les délires que je me suis tapée à cause d'elle sur les cosplays et l'autre pour nos rires et ses correction !

En espérant que cette histoire vous fera marrer autant que nous et que vous passerez un bon moment à la lire...

Et pour terminer, un grand merci à l'équipe d'Event Yaoi, pour leur accueil et leur gentillesse.

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 1

La journée avait été d'une lenteur abominable. Ce jour-là, il avait fini tôt les cours et s'était donc précipité chez lui afin de préparer ses affaires, ce qu'il avait déjà plus ou moins commencé la veille, amassant tout un tas de choses autour de sa valise grande ouverte. Mais ce qu'il avait pris pour un gros coup de chance s'était révélé être un véritable calvaire… En effet, le temps de terminer son rangement, il était trop tard pour aller chercher un de ses amis à la fin des cours ou bien après le travail, alors il s'était retrouvé à glander chez lui, regardant l'heure toutes les dix minutes.

Au bout d'un moment, lasse de le voir aller et venir dans la maison comme une âme en peine, sa mère avait fini par le chopper et le mettre à la corvée de patates, ce qui le fit bougonner un peu, mais n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il s'exécuta au fond sans trop de résistance.

« Mon ange, ne fais pas cette tête, tu me déprimes !

- J'en ai marre d'attendre. Et puis je veux voir mon chéri…

- Oh, Harry, tu exagères, ça ne fait qu'une semaine que…

- Dix jours.

- Dix jours que tu ne l'as pas vu. »

Pour elle, c'était bien peu, mais pour lui, c'était une éternité…

« Au fait, il reste toujours dormi dimanche soir ?

- Heu oui pourquoi ?

- Tu veux que je vous prépare à manger ?

- On rentre tard, Maman, on grignotera un bout… »

Sa mère haussa les épaules et retourna à ses fourneaux, son tablier autour des hanches et ses cheveux roux cascadant dans son dos. Il lui rappela qu'ils seraient sur Paris vers vingt-deux heures trente et qu'ils mettraient un temps fou à rentrer, vu le peu de métros qui circuleront, mais elle fit la sourde oreille, et il sut alors qu'ils trouveraient en arrivant le dimanche soir une assiette bien garnie pour eux deux. Le jeune homme soupira en se disant que de toute façon, sa mère adorait cuisiner, surtout quand son petit ami passait à la maison : il était fin gourmet.

« N'oublie pas de m'appeler quand tu es chez Ron, surtout.

- Oui oui…

- À chaque fois, tu me dis « oui oui », mais tu oublies ! »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Ses parents étaient tellement surprotecteurs… Il avait vingt-et-un ans et ils avaient encore besoin de savoir où il était constamment. Évidemment, il était fils unique, leur réaction était des plus normales, et il avait beau les chérir, c'était parfois assez pesant. Cela dit, les avertir était la seule condition qu'ils lui imposaient, il était donc plutôt libre d'aller où il le souhaitait et quand il le voulait.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, puis le claquement des chaussures vernies de son père, sa voix dans l'entrée, et le bruit de sa serviette qu'il posait sur le sol avant de retirer son manteau. La voix chantante de Lily l'accueillit, et quelques minutes plus tard, il était dans la cuisine, en costume, dénouant sa cravate trop stricte pour un homme aussi gai et vivace que lui.

« Bonsoir tout le monde ! Harry, t'es de corvée de patate ?

- J'en avais marre de le voir errer à la maison comme ça… »

Harry lui fit une grimace puérile alors que son père embrassait sa compagne sur la joue tendrement avant de venir vers lui pour passer une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux.

« Vous partez à quelle heure ?

- Vingt heures cinquante. À peu près. J'en sais rien, j'ai tellement regardé mon billet que je sais même plus à quelle heure on part…

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ! Je suppose que Seamus va être à la bourre, pour changer ?

- Comme tu dis… Il va surement arriver en même temps que Luna et Cho.

- Son chéri lui manque.

- Hein ? Mais ça fait à peine une semaine que…

- Dix jours.

- Oui, bon, dix jours que vous ne vous êtes pas vus ! T'es complètement atteint, mon pauvre garçon, il faut te faire soigner !

- Parce que tu crois que t'es mieux quand Maman n'est pas à la maison ?! Et Seamus est plus atteint que moi !

- Draco dort ici dimanche soir ?

- C'est ça, change de sujet… Oui, il dort ici.

- Il bosse lundi ? Je peux l'emmener au travail, s'il veut, il pourra dormir un peu plus.

- Ah, heu… C'est gentil, mais…

- Demande-lui. »

Aussitôt, le jeune homme s'essuya les mains et se jeta sur son téléphone, ignorant le soupir de sa mère : et voilà, il en avait bien pour un quart d'heure à envoyer des SMS… Son père, lui, finit de retirer sa cravate et déboutonna le haut de sa chemise, soupirant d'aise.

« Si ça te dérange pas, il est d'accord !

- Dis-lui que je le largue à une station de métro, je l'emmène pas jusqu'à…

- Il s'en doute Papa. Mais c'est gentil.

- Il sera cassé, autant qu'il dorme un peu plus. »

Harry hocha la tête, d'autant plus qu'il arrivait un peu plus tard qu'eux, et ce après une journée de travail. Il ne ressemblerait vraiment à rien le lundi matin, mais il avait insisté pour venir, en dépit de son voyage d'affaires. Il lui avait dit qu'il travaillait tellement en ce moment qu'il avait besoin d'une pause détente, mais Harry avait du mal à considérer ce week-end comme un moment potentiellement reposant…

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que sa mère s'occupait de ses pommes de terre, on sonna à la porte. Aussitôt, Harry se leva et se précipita dans l'entrée pour ouvrir à son ami… ou plutôt, ses amis, postés devant la porte, chacun avec sa petite valise, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonsoir !

- Putain Seamus, t'as réussi à arriver en même temps qu'elles, quoi…

- Oui, bon, sans commentaires hein ! »

Ils étaient trois devant sa porte. D'abord, Seamus, un peu plus petit que lui, les cheveux châtains et ondulés, le visage aimable et toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Une main enfoncée dans la poche de son manteau et l'autre gantée tenant fermement sa valise, il paraissait gelé et n'attendait qu'une chose : rentrer au chaud ! Quant aux autres, c'étaient les meilleures amies de Harry, du moins celles qu'il s'était faites à Paris après le déménagement de ses parents. Luna et Cho étaient aussi différentes que complices, l'une blonde, toute petite, rêveuse et surprenante, alors que l'autre, d'origine chinoise, était aussi enjouée que déjantée. Elles lui sautèrent dessus alors que Seamus se faufilait à l'intérieur.

« Bon dieu, je suis gelé… J'espère qu'à Lyon il fait plus chaud que ça…

- Hermione m'a dit -1°, pour dimanche.

- Te plains pas Seam', t'es pas à moitié à poil toi !

- T'as tout préparé, Harry ? »

Luna se déshabillait, révélant une robe d'un bleu pétant qui s'accordait plus ou moins avec des collants orange aux motifs de toile d'araignée et de petits escarpins vert émeraude. Cho, elle, avait eu l'excellente idée de mettre une mini-jupe qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses.

« J'avais que ça à faire de l'après-midi…

- Y'en a qui ont du bol quand même… Elle m'a gonflé la vieille avec ses bigoudis ! Hey, ça sent bon, elle prépare quoi à manger, ta mère ?

- Deviens coiffeur pour hommes, t'aurais plus de vieilles connes pour t'emmerder le vendredi soir !

- Je me ferais chier dans un salon pour hommes. T'es sûr que t'as rien oublié ? Perruque, filet, et puis…

- Va vérifier. »

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois : après avoir embrassé les parents de son ami dans la cuisine et avoir fait un brin de causette avec Madame, il monta dare-dare à l'étage pour vérifier si son ami n'avait rien oublié, alors que Harry suivait les filles qui, elles, semblaient lui vouer une confiance sans failles. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que Seamus revint, visiblement plus rassuré.

Ils dînèrent tous ensemble mais, en dépit de la bonne humeur qui régnait à table, une certaine tension demeurait. Harry fixait sans cesse l'horloge et ne tarda pas à donner ce tic à Seamus, qui était exactement sur la même longueur d'onde que lui. Il leur suffisait en général d'un regard pour se comprendre, ce qui laissait parfois les autres un peu perplexes.

L'heure passait lentement. Trop lentement…

Harry n'avait qu'une hâte : arriver à Lyon.

**OoO**

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de congeler sur place, leurs valises à leurs pieds, Cho et Luna se mirent à sauter à pieds joints, l'un poussant des cris suraigus alors que l'autre agitait ses bras, essayant d'attirer l'attention de Pansy qui avait déjà repéré de loin les deux bonnets cigogne ornant la tête de ses deux copines. Sans compter que Harry, au téléphone, était plutôt précis dans ses explications : la gare avait beau être grande, il n'y avait quinze mille panneaux d'affichage dans le Hall 2…

Elle se fit sauter dessus par Luna et Cho qui poussaient des petits cris, visiblement très heureuses de la revoir… alors qu'elles avaient terminé leurs cosplays la veille ensemble, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Le sourire aux lèvres, Harry et Seamus les regardèrent s'exciter en sautant dans tous les sens, s'attirant les regards surpris ou agacés des autres voyageurs qui attendaient anxieusement leur train.

« Hey les mecs, me dites pas qu'elles ont pris le métro avec ça sur la tête…

- Si si.

- Oh putain la honte…

- C'est toi qui as eu la bonne idée de leur offrir ces bonnets…

- Bah elles voulaient un cadeau kitch, ces bouffonnes ! Non, Cho, je n'ai pas ramené le mien, il fait pas si froid que ça, sérieux, vous abusez, les meufs… Seamus je ne dirai rien sur ton bonnet chat, mais Harry, le haut de forme, t'étais obligé ?

- Blaise m'a demandé de l'amener et j'ai pas envie de l'abîmer dans ma valise. Et si t'es pas contente, c'est pareil.

- Mais il est pas censé mettre un kimono ?

- Cherche pas…

- Ok, je cherche pas… »

Pansy secoua la tête d'un air fataliste, ses cheveux noirs coupés au carré suivant le mouvement. Elle avait beau avoir un petit côté excentrique, il y avait quand même des limites… Il faudrait la payer pour qu'elle se balade avec ça sur la tête, et encore…

« Le train est pas encore annoncé, je suppose.

- Non, mais ça va pas tarder.

- Raaaaaah j'en peux plus ! C'est trop long ! Je veux voir mon chéri !

- Et on s'en fout !

- Je crois qu'on est en train de le perdre.

- Mon amour, tu me manques !

- Et ma mère qui se plaignait de moi…

- Tu me diras, ça fait une semaine qu'il a pas baisé, il en peut plus.

- Moi ça fait un mois que j'ai pas baisé !

- Cho, ta gueule ! On est dans une gare, putain ! »

Mais c'était trop tard, Seamus était rentré en phase « Mon copain me manque et je vais en faire profiter le monde entier ». Pansy s'écarta de lui et essaya de faire taire Cho qui chouinait de n'avoir personne dans sa vie alors que Harry essayait de compatir, préférant éviter d'entendre son ami se plaindre pendant deux heures. Dans le fond, oui, il compatissait, ça faisait dix jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Draco, mais ils ne vivaient pas ensemble, pas encore, alors ils ne pouvaient pas faire l'amour aussi souvent qu'ils l'auraient voulu, contrairement à Seamus qui ne semblait plus culpabiliser de réquisitionner le corps de son amant quand l'envie l'en prenait, qu'importe la grosse journée qui l'attendait le lendemain…

Un instant, Harry imagina leur vie à deux. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Leur mise en couple fut compliquée, un peu chaotique. Surtout pour Harry. Il n'avait jamais fréquenté quelqu'un comme Draco et jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir tomber amoureux de lui. Mais ce n'était pas à cause de leurs caractères très différents et de leurs disputes aussi fréquentes que courtes qu'ils ne vivaient pas ensemble, mais plutôt parce que Harry était fils unique et que ses parents ne voulaient pas vraiment le voir partir aussi vite de la maison, à tout juste vingt-et-un ans.

Cependant, ils aimaient beaucoup Draco et étaient assez ouverts d'esprit pour le laisser venir régulièrement à la maison. Il y dormait même régulièrement, et le plus souvent, c'était James qui le déposait à la station de métro le plus proche sur son trajet en voiture le matin. Il arrivait souvent que Harry fasse le déplacement, mais dormir chez Draco était plus compliqué, vu qu'il était étudiant et que son appartement n'était pas vraiment à côté de sa faculté. Cependant, il adorait aller chez lui après les cours, lui préparer à manger et attendre son retour, plaindre ses yeux explosés et le regarder s'affaler dans le canapé.

Ce serait vraiment bon de vivre avec lui. Il adorerait ça. À chaque fois que ses parents partaient en vacances sans lui ou se faisaient des week-ends en amoureux, il quittait la maison et squattait chez son petit ami qui ne se plaignait pas vraiment de l'avoir dans les pattes, bien au contraire. Dans cet appartement trop grand pour lui, ils avaient pris leurs repaires, et même si le blond ne lui en avait jamais parlé, Harry savait très bien qu'il aurait voulu qu'ils emménagent ensemble. Pour l'avoir constamment près de lui, le serrer dans ses bras quand il le voulait, et le chérir autant qu'il le souhaitait.

Mais encore fallait-il convaincre ses parents… Ça, c'était une autre histoire. D'autant plus que Harry n'avait pas de revenus, mis à part son job d'étudiant à la bibliothèque de sa faculté. Cela ne semblait pas du tout déranger Draco qui pouvait largement subvenir à leurs besoins, mais son petit ami et ses parents voyaient les choses différemment…

« À quelle heure ils arrivent déjà ?

- Vers minuit.

- Le train est annoncé ! »

Aussitôt, ils se précipitèrent sur le quai, leurs billets déjà validés, et longèrent le train jusqu'à leur voiture. Ils montèrent à l'étage, entreposèrent leurs valises, puis gagnèrent leurs places. Ils étaient cinq et avaient donc pris un carré, ainsi qu'une place sur le côté afin qu'ils soient tous ensemble. Leur installation fut rapide, presque méthodique. La force de l'habitude, pourrait-on dire…

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils allaient à Lyon tous ensemble, surtout à une heure aussi tardive. L'an passé, ils avaient déjà participé à la première édition de la Yaoi Yuri Con, la première convention basée sur l'homo-romance de France, mais ils étaient à l'époque beaucoup moins nombreux. Leurs petits copains respectifs n'avaient pu faire le déplacement, pour diverses raisons, et Luna était conviée à un mariage. Pansy, elle, ne vivait pas à Paris à l'époque et n'était pas très bien intégrée à l'équipe, elle n'avait alors pas osé s'imposer.

Il fallait dire que leur équipe avait connu de sacrés changements. Elle était à peu près fixe depuis un an, mais cela faisait déjà trois ans que leur fanzine yaoi existait et qu'ils travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour combler les fans de l'univers Barry Crotter. Plus que du travail, c'était devenu une véritable passion et un moment de partage. Le petit groupe relativement soudé qui avait démarré ce projet ambitieux avait connu maintes modifications. L'argent, l'investissement personnel et les tensions avaient nui à certaines amitiés et des liens s'étaient défaits, pour en créer d'autres, plus solides. Plus vrais.

Plus tendres…

Le voyage dura deux heures. Deux heures où ils sentirent la tension couler, disparaître, petit à petit. Ils étaient dans le train, ils seraient bientôt sur place, et ils allaient passer un week-end d'enfer. Le seul qui eut du mal à se détendre était Harry, qui angoissait systématiquement avant chaque convention, à cause de l'argent, des stocks, des clients, du succès de leurs goodies… Il mettait tant d'argent sur la table et avait si peu confiance en lui, malgré ces trois années de travail, que les mêmes angoisses revenaient avant chaque évènement. Pourtant, il n'était pas seul, tout ne reposait pas sur lui, il menait la barque avec Seamus depuis le début, mais il était le plus torturé des deux.

Avec Draco, il avait réussi à trouver un équilibre. Le rencontrer, le connaître, et puis sortir avec lui avait été une véritable bouffée d'oxygène et lui avait permis d'envisager l'avenir du fanzine d'une autre manière. Il n'était pas le seul, mais il était devenu un élément stable dans sa vie, sur plusieurs plans, et l'avoir près de lui le rassurait comme jamais. Même si Draco avait un avis très arrêté sur certaines choses… mais Harry était aussi têtu que lui et avait en général le dernier mot. Le seul qui parvenait vraiment à lui tenir tête, c'était Seamus, et encore, tout dépendait du sujet… Et puis, en général, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

Encore heureux, d'ailleurs… Ils constituaient à eux deux le noyau du fanzine, de par leur implication juridique. Simples auteurs de fanfictions à la base et ayant noués des relations sur Internet avec d'autres fans, ils avaient décidé avec ces amis plus ou moins virtuels de créer un fanzine, mais l'argent, les responsabilités et le travail à fournir avait rapidement effectué un tri parmi ces apprentis fanzineurs, composés d'auteurs, d'illustrateurs et de critiques de toute sorte. Le plus difficile ne fut pas de se séparer des auteurs, car Harry et Seamus savaient écrire et pouvaient toujours s'en tirer, avec l'aide des autres bien sûr, mais ils pouvaient pallier plus facilement les difficultés, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas pour les illustrations, ne sachant absolument pas dessiner.

Quand Lavande et Parvati quittèrent le groupe, ce fut comme une déchirure. Elles étaient là depuis le début, et sans être incroyablement douées, elles se débrouillaient très bien avec la tablette graphique et avaient fait de gros progrès, à force de produire des illustrations pour le fanzine. Mais les relations entre les deux « chefs » et les deux illustratrices s'étaient tendues, car, trop sollicitées, et aimant peu être commandées, voire harcelées, elles n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête et malmenaient l'équilibre du fanzine qui peinait à sortir dans les temps. Le premier souffrit de cette lenteur. Pour le second, ce fut une autre histoire.

Pour Harry, ce départ fut douloureux, alors que Seamus n'attendait que ça, n'en pouvant plus de leurs caprices et de leurs critiques perpétuelles. Les rembourser et les laisser partir fut une sorte de libération, même elles mirent en réalité beaucoup de temps à s'en aller, revenant de temps en temps, histoire de voir si elles pouvaient aider un peu… Mais les nouveaux illustrateurs étaient possessifs et refusaient hargneusement de leur laisser rien qu'une toute petite place.

Le train arriva à Lyon Part Dieu sans retard, et comme des gamins impatients, ils se précipitèrent sur leurs valises et descendirent le plus vite possible du train, longeant le quai avant de descendre et rejoindre Ron, Hermione et Ginny, au garde-à-vous à l'entrée de la gare. Ils leur sautèrent dessus comme la misère sur le monde. Harry serra avec un soupir d'aise son ami d'enfance dans ses bras, l'étreinte solide du rouquin lui transmettant tout le manque qu'il ressentait en son absence, alors que Hermione, qu'il connaissait aussi depuis qu'il était tout petit, le prenait dans ses bras avec plus de douceur, embrassant ses joues tendrement. Ginny, la petite sœur de Ron, était surexcitée, limite hystérique alors qu'elle sautait sur ses copines, formant une ronde et sautant pieds joints, s'attirant les regards des autres voyageurs qui ne savaient quoi en penser. Seamus leva les yeux au ciel en les regardant faire, le sourire aux lèvres. Pansy se déridait, prête à faire la conne tout le week-end…

**OoO**

Ils n'avaient que onze ans quand Harry avait quitté Lyon avec ses parents, son père, banquier, étant muté à Paris. Harry avait mal vécu ce déménagement et en avait longtemps voulu à ses parents de lui faire quitter tous ses repaires. Lui, si timide et réservé, avait mis du temps à se refaire des amis, et il fallut qu'il rencontre Seamus, alors qu'il n'avait que quatorze ans, pour enfin accepter la distance entre lui et ses meilleurs amis et pardonne vraiment à son père.

Son adolescence et sa vie de jeune adulte ne furent pas un long fleuve tranquille, au plus grand désespoir de ses parents. Tout d'abord, ils apprirent que leur fils unique écrivait. Bon, en soit, cela ne les dérangea pas plus que cela, sa mère adorait lire et avait transmis cette passion à son garçon, mais savoir qu'il écrivait sur le net et qu'il était plutôt bien lu, cela les surpris. Et quand ils surent sur quoi il écrivait… Son père commença à flipper. D'autant plus que, perturbé, il fouilla sous le lit de son rejeton et découvrit quelques magazines hot, mais pas forcément ceux que lui lisait quand il était jeune…

Ce qui acheva définitivement son père, qui fit tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas aborder ce qu'il avait découvert Harry, ce fut quand il apprit que ce dernier s'était mis à la couture. Sa femme eut beau lui dire que c'était pour se déguiser, c'était un passe-temps comme un autre, James ne put en supporter davantage et eut une conversation sérieuse avec son fils. Du haut de ses seize ans, Harry réduisit ses espoirs de devenir grand-père en même pas cinq minutes. Il s'en alla donc chouiner dans les bras de son meilleur ami, et accessoirement parrain de son fils, qui lui révéla sa propre homosexualité. C'était un peu comme si le ciel lui tombait sur la tête…

Cependant, petit à petit, ses parents prirent l'habitude de voir régulièrement une joyeuse bande glander chez eux, le plus souvent pour coudre ou faire des essayages, ou bien répéter des chorégraphies ou des mises en scène, voire faire des photos. Autant dire que ça leur fit tout drôle de voir leur fils se faire coiffer, maquiller, épiler dans leur salon ou leur salle de bain… Mais ils s'y firent. Parce qu'ils aimaient leur fils, parce que Lily adorait l'aider et avoir de tels moments de complicité avec lui, parce que James n'avait guère le choix… Même si, parfois, il aurait bien voulu jeter dehors ces espèces d'excentriques qui détournaient son adorable petit garçon du droit chemin…

Harry n'oublia jamais ses amis qui vivaient encore à Lyon et il cessa vite de compter les allers-retours qu'il fit entre sa ville natale et la capitale avec ses amis pour des conventions, des séances de photo shoots entre amis ou encore tout simplement pour aller les voir. Seamus, Cho et Luna avaient réussi à convertir Hermione et Ginny, Ron les suivant péniblement dans leurs délires sans grande conviction. Le plus souvent, il servait d'accessoiriste, de photographe amateur ou bien de figurant. En gros, il avait souvent les rôles ingrats, portant des sacs ou tirant des valises…

Autant dire que quand il décida de créer un fanzine avec Seamus et ses amis, Hermione et Ginny furent de la partie, notamment cette dernière qui avait fini par comprendre que, non, les garçons, c'était pas pour elle. Au grand dam de son frère qui avait du mal à cacher à la vérité à sa mère, jouant les prétextes à chaque fois que sa sœur avait un rendez-vous galant… D'autant plus que depuis un an et demi, il vivait en colocation avec sa petite amie et sa sœur dans un trois-pièces, qu'ils pouvaient se permettre grâce à leurs bourses et le travail à temps plein de Ron. Ce dernier en avait vu défiler, des jeunes filles… Au point qu'il ne faisait même plus attention quand il rencontrait une nana à moitié à poil quand il se levait le matin.

Ron n'avait aucun rôle particulier dans le fanzine, à part sauter sur place quand il avait la chance de voir une fille dessinée, mais vu que le fanzine était yaoi, cela n'arrivait pas souvent… Hermione, elle, était correctrice et aidait les auteurs à retravailler leurs textes, alors que Ginny écrivait des fanfics avec une ardeur peu commune, au point qu'on pouvait douter de son attirance pour les femmes. Luna, quant à elle, était entre les deux, écrivant un peu et corrigeant les autres textes au besoin, et il en était de même pour Pansy, quoiqu'elle relisait juste pour voir les incohérences plutôt que pour corriger les fautes…

Cho était la seule à savoir dessiner dans ce petit groupe, mais elle n'estimait pas avoir un niveau assez élevé pour se lancer sur la tablette graphique, se contentant de dessiner au crayon et colorer avec de la peinture ou des feutres. Elle avait essayé mais ses résultats médiocres l'avaient découragé, alors qu'on ne cessait de lui dire que cela venait avec la pratique. Têtue, elle préférait s'en tenir à son papier et son crayon. D'où sa présence à la première Yaoi Yuri Con, l'an passé.

Une convention fort prometteuse et qui leur promettait bien des surprises…

**OoO**

Ron, Hermione et Ginny vivaient dans un appartement non loin de la gare, à un bon quart d'heure à pied. Bien rangé afin qu'il y ait plus de place, il ne tarda pas à être encombré par les valises, les chaussures et les manteaux. Alors que Hermione préparait le thé pour tout le groupe, sortaient des verres et des bouteilles de boisson, Ron installait la table à repasser et laissa Luna s'atteler à l'atelier repassage.

Harry et Seamus se proposèrent pour gonfler les matelas pneumatiques mais le rouquin leur expliqua que ses frangins avaient eu la gentillesse de leur apporter le matin même un matelas qu'ils gardaient habituellement sous leur lit pour les invités, et avec les deux clic-clacs, tout le monde aurait un lit.

« Cho et Pansy dormiront dans le lit de Ginny, il est assez grand.

- Et entre lesbiennes, elles se comprennent…

- Comme tu dis ! »

Il n'y avait donc rien à faire, les lits étant préparés et les duvets déjà sortis, ainsi que les oreillers. Ils s'installèrent donc dans le salon pour discuter autour d'un verre alors que certains allaient se doucher pour éviter les embouteillages le matin.

Nerveusement, Harry regardait sa montre. Draco arrivait à minuit avec ses amis et il connaissait un peu le coin, étant donné venu à Lyon au cours de l'année plusieurs fois. Il avait insisté pour que personne ne vienne les chercher, ils avaient une valise chacun, n'avaient pas beaucoup de chemin à faire, donc qu'ils ne se dérangent pas pour ça et qu'ils ne se les gèlent pas pour rien à la gare non plus. Mais l'attendre le rendait encore plus nerveux.

Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine quand il entendit frapper. Il se leva d'un bond et se précipita dans l'entrée, sous les rires de ses amis, et quand il ouvrit la porte, tout stress et toute tension disparurent, pour être remplacés par du soulagement. Draco était là, avec son manteau noir qui moulait sa silhouette, un léger sourire aux lèvres et ses yeux bleus le regardant avec tendresse. Il écarta les bras et Harry lui sauta au cou, ignorant le rire goguenard de Blaise qui les contourna difficilement pour entrer dans l'appartement. Le jeune homme se sentit revivre quand le blond l'embrassa sur la bouche, sa main gantée caressant ses cheveux noirs avec une infinie tendresse.

« Putain les mecs, vous faites chier, dégagez de l'entrée !

- Hey, laisse-les profiter, ça fait des mois qu'ils se sont pas vus !

- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Ils peuvent s'envoyer en l'air s'ils en ont envie mais PAS dans le passage ! »

Riant contre sa bouche, Harry se détacha un peu de son petit ami pour le faire entrer et laisser le grognon Théodore pénétrer dans l'appartement et claquer la porte derrière lui. Blaise était déjà dans le salon, retirant ses chaussures sans défaire les lacets et jetant son manteau dans un coin, entrant telle une star tant attendue et surement en train de faire voltiger dans ses bras la petite et fragile Luna.

Draco retira en vitesse son manteau à son tour et allait faire son entrée dans le salon quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Seamus. Ce dernier, qui se lavait systématiquement avec de la musique, n'avait pas entendu les garçons arriver. À peine le blond le vit-il qu'il tira Harry dans le salon alors que l'irlandais poussait un cri à réveiller les voisins.

« Théo ! Mon amour ! »

Seamus courut vers son petit ami qui, surpris, poussa un juron quand le jeune homme lui sauta dessus, nouant ses jambes autour de ses hanches et manquant de le faire tomber en arrière.

« Putain ! Espèce d'abruti, mais t'as un problème dans ta tête ou quoi ?! »

Puis, le silence. Les filles gloussèrent en imaginant très bien comment Seamus procédait pour faire taire son grossier petit copain, alors que Draco, atterré, levait les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire « Mais il est complètement atteint, celui-là ». Cho, n'en pouvant plus, intervint.

« Hey, Seam' ! Avoue, si tu pouvais, tu le violerais contre le mur !

- Oh oui… »

Le ton qu'il employa acheva l'assemblée, qui n'entendit pas Théo jurer et exiger qu'il desserre ses jambes, putain, il était lourd bordel ! Il finit tout de même pas entrer dans le salon, un bras posé négligemment sur les épaules de Seamus qui, lui, tenait sa taille, les joues rouges et l'air agacé.

« Mes voyages d'affaires, ça lui réussit vraiment pas…

- C'est l'amouuuuuuur Théo !

- Cho, ta gueule ! Draco est raide dingue de Harry et il a pas de réactions aussi disproportionnées !

- Ses crises de colère sont quand même impressionnantes, tu sais.

- Manquerait plus que ce crétin me fasse des crises de nerfs, tiens ! »

Seamus leva la tête et l'embrassa sur la joue, alors que Théo faisait un mouvement vers l'avant, cherchant du regard un endroit où se mettre. Il finit par s'assoir par terre et écarter les jambes pour que Seamus s'y installe, enserrant sa taille dans ses bras et l'embrassant dans le cou, le faisant alors soupirer d'aise. Assis tout près de Draco sur un des clic-clacs, Harry les regardait, voyant les traits de Seamus se détendre et son corps se mettre un peu en boule, se blottissant contre son petit-ami. Ça faisait du bien de le voir ainsi. Il était toujours angoissé quand Théo quittait Paris pour un voyage quelconque, même quand il partait avec Draco ou Blaise, ses collègues de travail.

Harry se prenait beaucoup moins la tête. Au point que Draco aurait aimé qu'il s'en fasse un peu plus, mais visiblement, le brun avait confiance en lui et il lui envoyait autant de SMS qu'à l'accoutumée. Harry n'était pas jaloux. Draco l'était terriblement. Et à vrai dire, quand il partait en voyage, c'était lui qui avait tendance à le harceler et l'interroger sur tous ses faits et gestes…

Mais à présent, ils étaient ensemble, tous les deux, assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé. Harry se sentit mieux, soulagé de le savoir là. Il était le seul capable de le déstresser aussi rapidement et aussi efficacement, sa main caressant ses cheveux et l'autre tenant la sienne. Il n'avait qu'une envie : s'isoler dans une chambre et l'embrasser comme un perdu, passer sa main dans ses cheveux et les laisser glisser…

« Au fait, Draco, j'ai pensé à amener mon fer pour tes cheveux.

- Luna, tu es géniale. Par contre va falloir que je me lève tôt demain ! On se lève à quelle heure ?

- Sept heures, ça suffit. Mais faudrait peut-être aller se coucher, non ? Vous avez les yeux explosés, les mecs. »

Et Ron n'avait pas tort. Draco, Blaise et Théo, qui se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient adolescent, avaient entamé les mêmes études pour être webdesigners et ils avaient fini par se retrouver tous les trois dans la même boite, à des périodes différentes et pas forcément par les mêmes moyens : Théo avait été le premier à être embauché, puis Draco avait postulé avant d'être intégré à son tour à l'entreprise, et tous deux avaient appuyé la candidature de Blaise, quand ce dernier avait craqué et démissionné de la boite où il bossait. Ils paraissaient tous les trois épuisés et avaient grandement besoin de repos. Par pitié pour eux, ils décidèrent d'aller tous se coucher.

On bougea alors la table à repasser et la table basse pour déplier les clic-clacs, où Draco, Harry, Seamus et Théo dormiraient. Ron fit les gros yeux à l'irlandais en lui faisant bien comprendre que si jamais il se passait quoique ce soit dans son chaste canapé, il lui explosait la tête. Seamus minauda alors que Théo affichait une expression clairement outrée : mais il savait se tenir en public, lui ! Pendant ce temps-là, Harry et Draco se couchaient l'un contre l'autre, sans avoir à subir les mises en garde du rouquin, bien qu'ils ne se gênent pas pour s'embrasser tendrement, ce qui fit hurler Théo au scandale. Mais Ron faisait la sourde oreille…

Vers deux heures du matin, on éteignit définitivement les lumières.

**OoO**

Le réveil sonna, les arrachant tous petit à petit aux bras de Morphée. Ou des bras de leurs petits copains respectifs, pour ceux ou celles qui en avaient.

Les premières levées furent Cho, Ginny et Pansy qui se firent un plaisir de sauter sur les couples enlacés dans leurs lits pour les réveiller et, accessoirement, les sortir du plumard. Les entendant venir et sachant de quoi elles étaient capables, Draco les fit tourner dans le lit et s'allonger sur Harry, ce dernier gémissant d'aise dans son cou. Ils entendirent vaguement Ginny pester : à part lui monter sur le dos, elle ne voyait pas trop comment elle pourrait les décoller. Du côté de Seamus et Théo, ce dernier insulta copieusement Cho alors que Seamus se collait à lui, visiblement peu enclin à quitter ce cocon de chaleur où il était si bien installé. Il fallut pourtant se lever et s'habiller pour partir à la convention.

S'en suivit d'une séance habillage, douche et rangement, où chacun avait son rôle à tenir. Les garçons arrivés la veille durent se laver, réquisitionnant la salle de bain et la partageant parfois, de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse se préparer relativement rapidement. Tous avaient un cosplay à mettre mais ils avaient décidé de ne se préparer qu'à la convention, en raison même des vêtements qu'ils allaient tous porter… Faire les cons et porter des tenues bizarres, oui, mais il y avait quand même des limites !

Draco fut le tout premier à se laver, étant donné que ses cheveux exigeaient une petite… préparation. Quand Harry l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, Draco avait les cheveux courts, un peu longs pour un garçon, mais il avait les cheveux si fins et si clairs qu'il était difficile de l'imaginer avec une autre coupe de cheveux que celle qu'il avait à l'époque et qu'il entretenait régulièrement. Seamus était coiffeur, et il avait eu besoin d'une tête pour poser des extensions. Étant donné le cosplay qu'ils prévoyaient pour Draco, il avait demandé à Harry de lui faire un chantage affectif, voire même sexuel s'il le fallait, afin qu'il lui serve de tête. Le pauvre garçon n'eut donc guère le choix : en vingt-quatre heures, Draco changea radicalement de tête, ses cheveux lui arrivant alors au milieu du dos.

Autant dire que cela fit un choc à Harry qui lui tourna autour, perplexe, alors que Draco se demandait si le baromètre de son sex-appeal n'était pas en train de se casser sérieusement la gueule chez Harry. Ce dernier eut du mal à s'habituer à ses longs cheveux, même s'il trouvait Draco très beau avec cette nouvelle coupe, au point que ce dernier décida qu'il se les couperait après la Japan Expo, mais ses amis le convainquirent de les garder encore pour la Yaoi Yuri Con. Le blond, désespéré, accepta, à condition que Seamus lui refasse sa coupe le samedi soir…

Alors que tout le monde se préparait, Harry s'occupait des cheveux de son petit ami, bouclant une partie de sa chevelure avant de les nouer au catogan, comme son cosplay de France, dans Hetalia, l'exigeait. Draco n'était pas spécialement féru de mangas et n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais regardé la série, mais quand Luna lui avait demandé s'il pouvait se déguiser en France, parce que Harry aimait bien ce personnage, il n'avait pu dire non. Avant de le regretter amèrement en voyant comment il était fringué… Avec ses longs cheveux, là, et son chapeau, et ses pompes de gonzesses…

Ils parvinrent à partir à peu près à l'heure, leurs cosplays soigneusement rangés dans quelques valises, Blaise tirant celle, énorme, de Ron où se trouvaient tous leurs goodies. Ils avaient transvasé le tout la veille et espéraient vraiment n'en ramener qu'une partie à Paris. Mais ils n'y étaient pas encore… Ainsi, sous un début de pluie, le groupe alla prendre le bus pour rejoindre l'hippodrome du Carré de soie où avait lieu la convention, se cassant à onze sous l'abribus en attendant dans le froid, tout en discutant.

La tête posée contre l'épaule de son petit ami, Harry le sentait tenir fermement sa main dans sa poche, la maintenant au chaud. Il était un peu fatigué et sentait que la journée serait difficile pour le blond, comme pour Blaise et Théo d'ailleurs, qui commençaient à faire les fanfarons mais qui auraient surement un coup de barre monstrueux dans l'après-midi.

D'autant plus qu'ils étaient tous les trois illustrateurs. Ce seraient donc à eux de faire les dessins toute la journée, au crayon, au stylo, voire à l'aquarelle selon les demandes. Cho serait au chômage technique, occupée avec Ginny à faire ce qu'elle adorait le plus sur ce stand : papoter avec les clients et vendre. Oh oui, chacun avait son rôle bien défini, et c'était aux garçons que revenait l'insigne honneur de faire les dessins à la demande ou bien de dédicacer les livres qu'ils vendaient, à savoir leurs fanzines et la fanfic que Harry et Seamus écrivaient en collaboration depuis quelques années et dont ils avaient déjà publié plusieurs tomes, afin de rapporter un peu plus de fonds au fanzine.

Ils mirent peu de temps à atteindre le lieu de la convention, comparé à l'époque où ils devaient se rendre chaque jour au Parc des expositions de Villepinte, empruntant métro et RER, maudissant ce dernier quand il n'était pas direct. Ce trajet en était presque reposant. Presque. Car c'était sans compter les filles qui avaient décidé de faire la java dans le bus et Seamus bien décidé à emmerder Théo, qui sembla lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas le pousser violement de sur ses genoux, où Seamus s'était confortablement installé pour le bécoter. Blaise ne tarda pas à se mêler aux filles, le haut-de-forme de Harry sur son crâne aux cheveux tressés, ce qui lui donnait un air fort étrange.

Trois pass exposants étaient compris dans le prix du stand et il était possible d'en acheter trois en plus. Étant donné qu'ils seraient tous plus ou moins dessus, tournant régulièrement, les personnes venant en train avaient droit à ces pass moins chers, mis à part Ginny : les garçons, ayant un travail, avaient accepté de payer plein pot. Ainsi, une fois devant l'hippodrome, seules six personnes montèrent avec les valises, leurs pass autour du cou.

Comme à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient une convention, c'était la course ! Ils eurent la surprise d'avoir six chaises, alors qu'en général ils n'en avaient jamais plus de deux, quelle que soit la convention, mais ne s'étendirent pas sur leur joie d'avoir plus de sièges et posèrent ceux qu'ils avaient emmenés derrière la grille qui leur servirait de paravent, elle-même posée devant les vitres de l'hippodrome, leur offrant une vie des plus agréables.

Ils ouvrirent la valise et s'activèrent. Seamus et Harry mirent la nappe, espérant qu'elle serait assez grande pour les deux tables mises à disposition, alors que Ginny et Cho sortaient tous les bouquins qu'elles entreposaient sur les chaises. Derrière le stand, Luna regardait fixement la grille en se demandant comment elle allait accrocher leur banderole et leurs posters, avant de se souvenir comment elles avaient procédé l'an passé, et elle s'activa avec Pansy, qui coupait le scotch que Luna passait entre les tigres de fer. Pendant ce temps-là, les deux autres filles rangeaient harmonieusement sur la table les livres, alors que les garçons sortaient les cartes, marques-pages, badges et autres goodies, laissant un espace suffisamment large pour les illustrateurs et leur matériel à dessin.

« On a beau dire, on a beau avoir de l'espace, on manque toujours de place…

- J'approuve, Seam'… »

Cho et Seamus regardaient le stand, les bras croisés ou les poings sur les hanches, cherchant les défauts alors que Harry et Pansy tiraient la valise derrière le stand pour la ranger correctement, histoire qu'elle soit le plus fonctionnelle possible, tandis que Luna ouvrait le sachet avec le fond de caisse et triait les pièces. Ginny, elle, était en train de sortir leurs cosplay des valises et essayer de les organiser sur les chaises. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Pansy, la voyant se dépatouiller difficilement avec les perruques, les vêtements, les chaussures ou encore les accessoires. Ils étaient onze, quand même, ça en faisait du bric-à-brac !

Ils étaient arrivés avec du retard et mirent un peu de temps à installer, bien qu'ils soient efficaces. Sachant que leurs cosplays prendraient du temps, les filles quittèrent rapidement le stand et investirent les toilettes des dames, leurs affaires sous le bras. Seamus et Harry les regardèrent partir avant de croiser leurs regards : une chose était sûre, ils allaient attirer les regards… Le temps qu'elles se préparent, ils allèrent dire bonjour aux quelques personnes qu'ils connaissaient, la plupart du temps des filles. Il y avait peu d'hommes, à vrai dire, sauf pour les stands Bara, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que ce soit vraiment le style de la maison.

Enfin, ça dépendait. Par la force des choses, Théodore, Draco et Blaise étaient devenus les illustrateurs du fanzine. Blaise ne savait pas utiliser de tablette graphique et n'en avait manifestement pas l'envie, il se contentait donc de gérer le site Internet du fanzine, dessiner dans les salons quand on avait besoin de lui, voire faire des fanarts pour aider ses amis à court d'idées, que ces derniers retravaillaient de leur côté.

La majorité des illustrations étaient faites par Théo et Draco, qui n'avaient suivi aucune formation en art mais qui avaient ça dans le sang, et ils s'étaient d'ailleurs rapprochés au collège grâce à leurs bonnes notes en arts plastiques et leur capacité à bien reproduire leurs personnages de manga favoris. Le dessin était une passion, un loisir, qu'ils avaient poussé assez loin. Ils avaient tous les deux un niveau similaire mais un coup de crayon et une technique de colorisation différente, ce qui en faisaient des êtres complémentaires.

Quant à leurs dessins, ils étaient en effet différents, notamment celui de Draco qui parvenait à s'adapter au style des mangas Yaoi, avec des hommes aux traits plus efféminés, aux courbes plus douces, alors que Théo avait tendance à être un peu plus réaliste dans ses traits, sans tomber dans le Bara, ce que Blaise avait parfois tendance à faire malgré lui. Évidemment, ce dernier ne dessinait jamais de couples nus ou dans des positions quelque peu acrobatiques. C'était à Draco que revenait cet honneur, Théodore n'aimant pas vraiment dessiner deux hommes en pleins ébats, ce qui laissait son petit ami plutôt perplexe, mais il avait cessé d'essayer de comprendre la logique complexe de son amant. Enfin, parfois, Draco était à bout et forçait Théo à en dessiner, ce que ce dernier faisait à contrecœur…

Oui, ils formaient une équipe fort étrange, et plutôt ouverte d'esprit… Le fait que sa petite copine, qu'il avait rencontrée par l'intermédiaire de ses amis, gère un fanzine yaoi ne semblait pas vraiment ennuyer Blaise, tout comme le fait de dessiner pour eux ou regarder un dessin relativement suggestif ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Ça le faisait même marrer… Et il en était de même pour Ron qui avait fini par se faire une raison. Et puis, le fait d'avoir des gays, des vrais de vrais, sur le stand ne pouvait qu'attirer les petites nénettes toutes frétillantes, en quête de beaux mâles, disait Blaise d'un air calculateur.

« Elles mettent du temps, dis donc…

- Maquillage, perruque, collants, porte-jarretelle…

- Mais quelle idée qu'elles ont eue ! J'en reviens pas que Luna et Hermione se soient laissé embarquer !

- Heu Luna, c'est pas si étonnant que ça, elle est couturière, ça l'amuse.

- Oui, mais entre coudre et porter ce que l'on coud… »

Harry et Seamus avaient connu Luna au collège et avaient passé leur second ensemble au lycée, mais la jeune fille avait fini par les quitter pour s'orienter dans la couture, et avec leurs cosplay, elle s'en donnait à cœur joie. Bien sûr, elle ne les faisait pas tous, mais les aidait dans la conception de leurs costumes et vendait ses services au besoin.

« Tu me diras, quand Théo verra comment tu te déguises…

- Oh mais il est mignon mon cosplay ! Tu m'as dit que ça m'allait bien ! »

Une chance que Théo ne lise pas vraiment de yaoi ou webcomics, sinon il flipperait à l'avance à chaque convention… Déjà l'été précédent, Seamus avait réussi à l'avoir en le forçant à se cosplayer en Sebastian dans Black Butler, alors que lui-même, plus petit que lui d'une bonne tête, s'était cosplayé en Ciel, s'attirant tout un tas de groupies, au grand étonnement du pauvre Théo qui se demandait ce qui se passait… Il n'avait sans doute jamais été pris autant en photo de toute sa vie… D'autant plus que le surlendemain, après que Seamus ait lavé son costume, ce dernier le força à le remettre et à se balader avec lui. Surveillant le jeune homme, Cho réussit à prendre en photo Théo atterré, stupéfait, en somme, sur le popotin, alors que Seamus se ramenait vers lui, la robe rose de Ciel sur le dos, qu'il avait piquée à la chinoise. Perdu, il avait regardé Draco, l'air de dire « Je rêve, ou il est sérieux, là ? ». Blaise avait piqué un fou rire monumental qui repartait à chaque fois que le couple revenait ensemble sur le stand, après une balade…

Draco, lui, ne semblait avoir honte de rien et d'être capable de tout, ou presque. Il suivait un peu les actus' yaoistes mais pas assez pour deviner à l'avance ce qu'on pourrait potentiellement lui réserver, et dans le fond, tant qu'on ne le mettait pas à poils, il s'en fichait bien. Les perruques ne le dérangeaient pas, il supportait bien le maquillage et n'était pas vraiment regardant par rapport à sa tenue vestimentaire. C'était un moment de délire, et si d'autres le faisaient, ça ne le dérangeait pas de suivre. Que du bonheur pour Luna et les filles qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie. D'autant plus que, bonne pomme, il participait aux photos, alors que Théo était plus ronchon. Et s'il se laissait faire, c'était juste pour que Seamus lui fiche la paix… et parce qu'il l'aimait. Mais ça, c'était secondaire.

À dix heures, la convention ouvrit ses portes, et les visiteurs commencèrent à entrer gentiment dans l'espace, certes assez petit pour une convention, mais pas autant que la toute première. Leur stand était plutôt bien placé, près d'un stand de cosplay, non loin de la scène, et devant les vitres de l'hippodrome. Assis derrière leur stand, les garçons attendirent que les filles arrivent, et quand elles revinrent vers eux, presque une demi-heure après l'ouverture de la convention, ils firent les yeux ronds, les regardant de haut en bas.

Fières, elles se tenaient toutes alignées devant les deux tables, le sourire aux lèvres. Elles avaient décidé pour le samedi de taper fort et de se cosplayer en princesses Disney, en plus… Sexy. Elles avaient donc créé leurs costumes à la mode Sailor Moon, leur body de base cachant alors leur culotte et leur permettant d'avoir une jupe courte sans être complexées. Des porte-jarretelles tenaient leurs collants et leurs pieds étaient chaussés de chaussures qu'elles avaient customisées, comme le reste de leur costume d'ailleurs, pour correspondre à leur personnage, et il en allait de même avec leur perruque et leur maquillage qui allaient en accord avec tout le reste.

Ainsi, Ginny se retrouvait en Ariel, arborant une perruque rouge et tenant un Polochon sous son bras, alors que Cho, au prix de maints efforts, avait réussi à se cosplayer en Jasmine et à avoir une coiffure correcte, ce qui n'était pas gagné au début, Seamus pouvait en témoigner. Pansy, une pomme rouge à la main, s'était transformée en Blanche-Neige et la sage Luna était devenue Aurore. Ne manquait plus que Hermione qui était censée faire Belle. Autant dire que la tenue du groupe, sans être franchement originale, était quand même des plus surprenantes, voyante et… colorée.

Bon Dieu, ils n'auraient jamais pensé voir un jour Luna avec des porte-jarretelles et des talons aiguilles…

« J'espère que Blaise et Ron sont au courant de vos tenues.

- Blaise m'a aidé à choisir.

- De quoi ?!

- Je ne savais pas quoi prendre dans le magasin donc je suis revenue dans le magasin avec lui. »

Ils imaginaient sans mal la boutique de lingerie avec Blaise, grand, noir et baraqué, en train de débattre avec la timide Luna sur quels porte-jarretelles acheter pour son cosplay.

« Epic…

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

- Et vous allez passer toute la journée comme ça ?

- Bah oui, c'est le but ! Cho, sors la cravache !

- Pansy…

- OH MY GOD ! »

Les filles sursautèrent et se retournèrent. Les yeux ronds, Ron les regardait, stupéfait. Les autres garçons ne savaient guère comment réagir, les regardant de haut en bas, en se demandant sans doute « Mais c'est quoi, leur délire, là ? ». Le seul à paraître amusé était Blaise, à qui Luna devait déjà avoir fait un essayage. Le rouquin revint à la réalité quand les filles, poussant des cris, se jetèrent sur lui et choppèrent Hermione au passage pour aller la changer.

« Parce qu'elle aussi, elle va s'habiller comme ça ?! Mais vous êtes tarées, pervertissez pas ma copine ! »

Mais trop tard : sous les gloussements des autres stands qui observaient le groupe de filles, Hermione fut emmenée dans les toilettes, sa tenue et ses accessoires tenus par Luna, qui fit un rapide baiser sous la joue de Blaise avant de rejoindre ses copines. Ron pointa un doigt accusateur vers Blaise.

« Tu savais !

- Bah oui, je l'ai aidée à choisir ses porte-jarretelles.

- Oh mon dieu…

- Et elles vont se balader comme ça toute la journée ?

- Putain Dray, heureusement que je sors pas avec une l'une d'entre elles… »

Harry et Seamus se jetèrent un regard entendu, que Draco ne manqua pas.

« Sans vouloir te vexer, on ne peut pas dire que Seamus soit plus rassurant que ces filles.

- … Putain Seamus, si JAMAIS tu me fais encore un sale coup, je…

- Tu quoi ?

- … Seam', qu'est-ce que t'as ENCORE inventé ?

- Oh, rien de spécial. »

L'irlandais esquissa un sourire innocent, qui en disait long sur ses sombres desseins. Théo commençait clairement à flipper, jetant un regard incertain à Draco qui haussa les épaules : ça ne pourrait pas être pire que ce que Luna lui avait fait essayer la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus…

Harry coupa court à leur échange en tapant dans ses mains.

« Bon, les garçons, on va s'habiller ?

- Les filles sont pas là encore !

- T'en fais pas Ron, Seamus reste là.

- Et pourquoi il reste là, lui ?

- Pour te faire une surprise après, mon chéri ! »

Peu rassuré, Théo, Blaise, Ron, Draco et Harry allèrent dans les toilettes pour hommes, chacun avec leur costume à la main. Naturellement, le brun entra dans une des cabines avec son homme. Il le regarda se déshabiller non sans savourer le spectacle, ce que Draco ne remarqua que quand il fut en caleçon. Il ne manqua alors pas de se coller à son petit ami, un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres, et de venir quémander sa bouche. Émoustillé et sentant une douce chaleur grimper en lui au contact de ce corps affolant collé au sien, il se laissa faire, retenant un gémissement alors que le blond commençait à onduler gentiment contre lui, sa bouche emprisonnant toujours la sienne sensuellement. Harry laissa ses mains vagabonder sur son dos, ses épaules, puis ses hanches et ses fesses galbées.

« Dray, arrête…

- Pourquoi ?

- On est… dans les toilettes… Et y'a du monde…

- Crois-moi… J'ai le week-end pour te chopper, et j'y arriverai… »

Harry sentit ses joues prendre feu et il déglutit difficilement quand Draco se recula, lui jetant un regard torride, avant de déposer un baiser sur son nez. Le brun lui fit un léger sourire, comme une sorte d'accord. Alors le blond se recula définitivement et mit sagement son costume, à savoir une robe et un long manteau bleus par-dessus, avec tout un tas de dentelles, ainsi que des collants noirs, des chaussures et un chapeau, avec des plumes des perles…

« Un vrai cosplay de gonzesse…

- T'es beau comme ça.

- Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit cet été.

- Il me reste juste à te maquiller le menton pour la barbe.

- T'es obligé de faire ça ? Franchement…

- Si tu te l'étais laissée pousser, j'aurais pas à le faire. Allez, zou, on sort. »

Le brun l'embrassa avant de déverrouiller la porte et sortir. Ron avait déjà terminé, ayant enfilé un cosplay vieux comme le monde, mais qui avait toujours son petit effet, à savoir celui de Mario, et Blaise avait enfilé un simple Kimono, le haut-de-forme de Harry toujours sur la tête. Quant à Théo, il semblait plutôt perplexe. Son cosplay était si simple qu'il n'avait fait aucun essayage. Il portait un ensemble gris, composé d'un pantalon et d'une veste dont le col était assez haut et les boutons alignés sur son côté gauche. Dessous, Harry savait qu'il avait une chemise et que son pantalon était retenu par des bretelles. Il avait un sachet avec une perruque grise dans les mains, mais ayant toujours eu du mal à les mettre, il semblait attendre que Harry vienne l'aider.

« Dray, t'es beau comme un cœur !

- Blaise, tu es ridicule à souhait.

- J'adore ce chapeau, il est tripant !

- Tu me l'abîmes, je t'éclates. Draco, viens par là que je te maquille.

- Harry, je comprends pas… Je suis pas ridicule, pour une fois…

- Disons que la personne avec qui tu formes un couple est relativement colorée.

- Donc je dois m'attendre à pire que la robe rose bonbon ?

- Ça dépend de ta définition du pire.

- Et qu'est-ce qui m'attend, demain ? »

Lentement, le crayon en l'air, Harry tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda, perplexe.

« Ils ne t'ont pas fait essayer ?

- Non. »

Harry redressa sa tête d'un coup, jetant un regard interrogatif à son petit ami, qui regardait le mur en face de lui, évitant les yeux verts du jeune homme.

« Je fais quasiment la même taille que Théo. Et vu la matière…

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Non.

- T'as vraiment mis le…

- Oui. J'étais mort de honte.

- Elles ont pris des photos ?

- Oui. Classé secret défense jusqu'à dimanche.

- Heu, les mecs, vous commencez VRAIMENT à me faire peur, là, en fait…

- Panique pas, tout se passera bien. »

Harry rangea son crayon dans la trousse de maquillage et zippa la fermeture éclair, mettant fin à la discussion. Il imaginait déjà son ami hurlant au scandale dans les toilettes, maudissant Seamus, Harry et toute leur clique jusqu'à la vingtième génération, voir plus. Et Draco, visiblement, imaginait la même chose de son côté… Blaise et Ron ricanaient, compatissaient quand même un peu au sort de ce pauvre Théo qui chouinait intérieurement, préférant ne pas imaginer ce qu'on lui réservait pour le lendemain. Quand ils revinrent au stand, Seamus sauta sur son petit ami qui lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu me prépares pour demain, mais crois-moi, si jamais tu me fous la honte, je te castre.

- Mais bien sûr. T'es beau, comme ça. Viens, je vais te mettre ta perruque. Voilàààà c'est mieux comme ça. Arrête de bouger, mince ! Là, t'es beau. Bon, je vais me changer. Harry ? »

Ce dernier prit le sac avec leurs affaires, cachées forcément, sinon ce n'était pas marrant. Théo les regarda partir suspicieusement, puis jeta un regard circulaire au stand.

« Rassurez-moi, les mecs, vous êtes pas au courant de ce qu'ils trament ?

- Je sais juste comment Harry s'habille.

- Il met quoi ?

- Un costume dans mon style. Il me fait plus penser à un capitaine de navire qu'autre chose.

- Cho, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Je veux te prendre en photo au moment où tu vas voir Seamus, ça va être épic ! »

Théo la regarda, puis décida de ne pas chercher à comprendre. Il s'assit alors sur la chaise libérée par la Chinoise et attendit une éternité que les deux garçons se changent. Ils mirent un temps fou à arriver. Et puis, les filles se mirent à se dandiner sur leur chaise, alors que la forme de Seamus apparaissait derrière les grilles des stands devant eux, accompagné de Harry, son grand chapeau sur la tête.

Et soudain, il apparut.

Et Blaise et Ron s'écroulèrent de rire, alors que le jeune homme regardait son petit ami de la tête au pied, atterré. Il regarda d'abord la perruque rose bonbon, ornée de divers bijoux, puis son visage, maquillé, des boucles d'oreilles à demi cachées sous les mèches roses. Puis, son torse, revêtu d'une espèce de débardeur bleu sur lequel se croisaient deux ceintures blanches, son cou portant enserré par du tissu blanc et le même type de ceinture, et enfin ses manches débutant sous ses épaules et finissant sur le dos de sa main, retenu par une lanière à son annulaire. Cela se poursuivait par un pantalon marron et des petites chaussures noires vernies.

D'un coup, il laissa sa tête tomber sur la table, achevé. Cho jubilait d'avoir pris en photos sa tronche hallucinée, ses yeux ronds de stupeur et sa mine désespérée alors qu'il baissait la tête. Juste jouissif…

Pour essayer de le réconforter, Draco lui glissa quelques mots, compatissant.

« Ç'aurait pu être pire, tu sais…

- Demain, ce sera pire. »

Seamus n'avait bien sûr rien manqué du spectacle et, malgré tout un peu inquiet, il se pencha au-dessus de la table, demandant à son petit ami si tout allait bien, mais vu le regard qu'il lui lança quand il leva la tête, manifestement, il n'approuvait pas spécialement son idée de cosplay.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête… Après la robe de Cho, tu mets une perruque rose ?

- Tu peux pas comprendre !

- Non, effectivement, je ne comprends pas. Et t'es censé représenter quoi ?

- Un prostitué. »

Le bruit de la tête de Théo sur la table fut retentissant. Presque inquiétant.

« Et je suis ?

- Son patron ?

- Je veux mourir.

- Tout de suite les grands mots ! _Teahouse_ est un webcomic trop génial ! Seam', tu fais un Linneus adorable ! »

Ginny vint lui faire un câlin alors que Cho ne lâchait pas son appareil photo. De son côté, Harry était passé de l'autre côté du stand, son long manteau rouge de capitaine corsaire ouvert sur sa chemise blanche et son pantalon noir. Draco ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

« Ça fait vraiment bizarre de te voir en blond…

- Tant que ça ?

- Oui, j'aime tes cheveux noirs. Mais ça te va bien. Tu l'as bien réussi, ton chapeau. Le panache est bien fait. »

Le blond tendit la main et attrapa celle de Harry avant d'en embrasser le dos, sans le lâcher des yeux.

« Et pourquoi tu t'es pas déguisé comme Harry, hein ? Franchement, tu…

- Quoi, tu me trouves pas joli ? Tu me prends la tête Théo, t'es jamais content de ce que je fais !

- Comment tu veux que je sois enthousiaste alors que tu vas te balader toute la journée avec cette tronche ?

- Franchement t'es chiant Théo, t'es jamais content, tu plains tout le temps, et t'essaie même pas de comprendre !

- Si, pour une fois dans ta vie, tu pouvais me demander mon avis, ce serait sympa, tu sais… »

Ils étaient en train de se prendre la tête, et dans ces moments-là, Harry ne savait jamais si ç'allait tourner au vinaigre ou s'ils se calmeraient rapidement. Seamus avait du mal à comprendre que ce n'était pas seulement une question de cosplay, de personnage à imiter, mais c'était la tenue même qui dérangeait parfois Théo. L'irlandais était mince et plutôt bien fait, et bien qu'il ne soit pas connu pour être jaloux, il avait ce petit côté possessif qui se réveillait quand il voyait son amant trop moulé dans ses vêtements ou habillé de façon un peu trop sexy, désirable, aux yeux des autres, que ce soit dans la rue ou bien dans ce genre de convention. Harry avait fini par le comprendre car Draco avait exactement le même comportement… Mais lui, il le lui faisait savoir, par contre…

La dispute fut coupée court par deux filles qui, surexcitées en voyant deux hommes déguisés en Xanthe et Linneus, sautillèrent sur place en demandant une photo. Alors Théo chercha le regard de Harry, à bout de nerfs.

« Parce que c'est le genre de cosplay où on te prend en photo toute la journée ?

- C'est ce genre de cosplay.

- Je vais le tuer. »

Sachant qu'il était inutile de débattre, Théodore se leva, contourna la table, et accueillit à contrecœur Seamus contre lui, sa perruque rose chatouillant sa peau. Il lui demanda s'il devait sourire comme un idiot, mais le jeune homme lui dit qu'il pouvait faire la tronche, ça irait parfaitement avec son rôle. Alors Théo ne se gêna pas.

Harry s'assit sur la chaise ainsi libérée et regarda ses amis prendre la pose devant l'objectif et rit quand Théo se dégagea d'un coup sec de l'étreinte de Seamus quand on lui demanda de l'embrasser. Il était pudique, et il avait toujours besoin de temps pour se lâcher à ce niveau-là, et l'irlandais le savait très bien, alors il ne le força pas, allant tout de même le taquiner.

C'était marrant de les voir tous les deux, comme ça. À se taquiner, se chamailler, complices… Bientôt deux ans qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et un an qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit. Leur histoire n'avait pas été facile, et ce à plusieurs points de vue, notamment à cause de leurs caractères.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors de la toute première convention de Harry et Seamus en temps qu'exposants. Découvrant le monde, stressés au possible, ils avaient décidé de débuter avec Paris Manga, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Arrivant bien en avance et prévoyant tout le nécessaire pour l'installation du stand, ils subirent un problème récurrent dans ce genre de convention, tellement banal qu'il valait mieux en sourire qu'autre chose : ils oublièrent leur scotch. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Seamus fait le tour de l'allée et tomba sur un stand qui ne proposait que des dessins à la demande. Et sur ce stand, il y avait Théo.

Dire que ce fut un coup de foudre était un peu exagéré, car après la convention Seamus ne mit guère de temps à l'oublier, mais il craqua véritablement sur ce garçon au visage sévère et pâle, assez grand et mince, les cheveux sombres et les yeux noirs. Tout à fait son genre, à quelques détails prêts, notamment sa taille… Il fut le premier à avoir la gentillesse de lui prêter un rouleau de scotch. Et de façon plus ou moins naturelle, Seamus revint régulièrement sur son stand, histoire de papoter deux minutes. Sait-on jamais. Mais Théodore n'était pas un grand bavard, il était fatigué et en avait plus que marre de dessiner, il n'était donc pas d'une amabilité folle. Mais ils discutèrent quand même un peu, à mesure que Seamus vienne le voir, le regarde dessiner, toujours impressionné. Mais le dimanche soir, leur histoire en resta là.

Ils se retrouvèrent à la Japan Expo, cinq mois plus tard. Se baladant dans les allées avec Cho, il était tombé sur le stand de dessinateurs et, tout joyeux, vint les saluer, les yeux fixés sur Théodore, qui n'avait guère changé. Mais cette fois, il ne bénéficia pas de la relative bienveillance des membres du stand. Goguenards, ils se moquèrent de Théo et de « son fan », ce qui ne fit pas régir plus que ça le jeune homme, qui ignora l'irlandais après lui avoir dit bonjour. Blessé, Seamus quitta rapidement le stand et Cho eut l'intelligence de ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie en lui posant des questions.

Un peu plus tard, alors que les portes de la convention s'ouvrait aux visiteurs Premium, Seamus rencontra Théodore à un stand de mangas. Ce dernier, l'air aussi neutre qu'habituellement, s'excusa platement du comportement de ses collègues de stand. Les voyant venir, il avait préféré se taire, sachant que sinon il leur serait rentré dedans et ils auraient passé un sale week-end. Déjà que ça ne l'enchantait pas des masses de passer quatre jours avec eux, si en plus ils devaient les avoir sur le dos… Seamus, perplexe, lui en voulut et le lui montra clairement, mais décida de laisser tomber, ça ne servait à rien de se prendre la tête pour si peu. D'autant plus que, pour se faire pardonner, le jeune homme lui offrit un thé et une viennoiserie.

Ce furent quatre jours magiques. Il devient évident pour Seamus, et tout le stand d'ailleurs, que Théodore avait été traîné de force sur le stand par ses collègues, qui lui avaient d'ailleurs payé son pass exposant, et que l'ambiance qui y régnait ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Ils étaient quatre sur le stand et il était celui qui dessinait le mieux et le plus vite, il était donc le plus demandé, et c'était toujours une tannée de s'échapper un peu, au point qu'il en vint à culpabiliser les deux premiers jours. Mais il avait besoin de faire une pause de temps en temps, ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve et son poignet également.

Et ses instants de pause, il les passait quasiment systématiquement sur le stand de Seamus et Harry. D'abord, il se mit dans un coin, histoire de papoter un peu avec le jeune, et puis le groupe, visiblement peu embarrassé par ce qu'ils vendaient, et par la sexualité de l'irlandais, que ce dernier ne pouvait guère lui cacher sans pour autant la lui avouer franchement. Puis, il finit par entrer dans le stand et soulager un peu Lavande et Cho qui avaient du mal à gérer les illustrations, notamment le vendredi et le samedi. Le peu qu'il fit leur rendit un grand service.

Le visage si sévère de Théodore se détendait quand il venait sur le stand, alors qu'il ne lâchait pour ainsi dire pas son crayon, mais ça semblait lui faire plaisir d'aider et changer un peu d'univers, se mêlant plutôt bien au groupe et participant aux délires des filles. D'ailleurs, le dimanche soir, ils avaient décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps, histoire de ne pas trop souffrir dans les transports, et Théodore resta avec eux plutôt que de rentrer avec ses collègues, bien qu'il soit épuisé.

Cette fois-ci, ils échangèrent leurs numéros de téléphone. Et ils se revirent, régulièrement. Leur mise en couple fut compliquée, car Théo ne se considérait pas comme étant homosexuel, n'éprouvant aucun désir pour les hommes, et il ne se voyait pas faire sa vie avec un garçon, et quant à Seamus, il tomba follement amoureux du dessinateur et fit l'erreur de l'intégrer à leur communauté, ce qui les rendit toujours plus proches. Et arriva un moment où Théo devint essentiel à la survie de leur fanzine : Lavande et Parvati les lâchèrent.

Leur deuxième fanzine fut compliqué à faire, car les deux illustratrices commençaient petit à petit à les lâcher, leur faisant subir leurs caprices, leurs retards et leur travail bâclé. À bout de nerfs, Seamus s'engueula avec Théo pour une raison bidon, et quand il voulut lui demander pardon, le jeune homme exigea une véritable explication, et l'irlandais ne put lui cacher l'état du fanzine qui n'avançait pas. Ce fut alors que tout naturellement le dessinateur reprit les illustrations laissées en suspens, les colorants, les corrigeant, voir les remaniant du tout au tout. Il fit également appel à deux de ses amis et collègues de travail, Draco et Blaise, pour les aider à remonter un peu la pente. Ils furent d'une efficacité à tomber par terre, au point que Harry et Seamus se demandèrent si ce n'était pas trop beau pour être vrai…

L'intégrer ainsi à l'équipe du fanzine ne put que les rapprocher encore davantage, sans compter qu'à Paris Manga de l'année suivante, Théodore était encore présent sur le stand de dessins à la demande, bien qu'il ait sérieusement pensé à arrêter, et il garda un œil sur les deux filles capricieuses, leur mettant une pression monstre. Elles ne quittèrent quasiment pas le stand et subirent les critiques sèches du dessinateur, qui les remit alors clairement à leur place. Le coup de grâce leur fut donné quand Draco posta sur le forum du fanzine une critique acerbe et des plus tranchantes, ne supportant plus leurs caprices, selon lui disproportionnés quand on voyait la qualité de leurs fanarts. Théo et Harry trouvaient sa réaction assez violente, voire même exagérée pour ce dernier, mais il fallait couper le cordon et Draco était assez radical et franc, voire même mauvais. Et à l'époque, tout ce qui ennuyait Harry le rendait mauvais…

Entre temps, Théo et Seamus se mirent en couple. Jusque-là, bien que l'irlandais ait clairement fait comprendre à l'autre qu'il était très attiré par lui, leur relation était des plus platonique et jamais ils n'eurent de gestes ambigus, car Théo n'était pas attiré par les hommes, et Seamus ne voulait pas le perdre. Mais les choses changèrent à Paris Manga : au plus grand étonnement de l'irlandais, son ami se mit à le toucher. Ce n'étaient que des gestes anodins, comme un bras sur son épaule ou dans son dos, sa main effleurant sa hanche et attrapant son poignet, mais c'étaient surtout des gestes que Théo n'avait jamais eus à son encontre.

Alors Seamus se permit d'espérer. Et le dimanche dans l'après-midi, alors que Théo l'emmenait à Paul pour lui payer un café, l'irlandais se permit de le remercier et de l'embrasser sur la joue. Embarrassé, le dessinateur avait détourné les yeux, et Seamus crut avoir fait une monumentale erreur, mais ça, c'était avant qu'il ne le sente chercher sa main, qu'il ne lâcha qu'une fois sur le stand. Et leur histoire commença…

Une histoire un peu compliquée, un peu tendue. Pas forcément approuvée par les parents de Seamus, qui acceptaient mal son homosexualité pourtant évidente et assumée, au point que l'irlandais finit par partir et emménager chez Théo, de façon temporaire, d'abord, car il envisageait une colocation avec Cho, et puis finalement, son petit-ami n'avait plus voulu le laisser partir. Ils avaient déménagé pour avoir quelque chose de plus grand que son studio, afin de caser les fringues et les diverses affaires de Seamus, se rapprochant aussi de son lieu de travail. En bref, leur couple un peu bancal devint au fil du temps quelque chose de solide, stable.

Avec un sourire, Harry regarda son ami se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et parvenir à prendre le visage de Théo entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. C'était bon de le voir ainsi, si épanoui et bien dans sa peau, après toutes ces histoires d'amour foireuses qu'il avait vécues avant de le connaître.

« Je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui, Blaise ?

- Ils vont participer au concours cosplay ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Mais Théo n'a pas vu son cosplay, donc comment…

- Ils ont répété sans savoir ce qu'ils allaient mettre. Le mieux, ça va être demain, tu vas voir. »

Le brun lança un regard entendu à Blaise qui eut un sourire sournois, alors que Seamus, non loin d'eux, était en pleine séance de bécotage avec son petit ami, à la demande générale de quelques fans de Teahouse passant par là, notamment Cho qui ne les lâchait plus. Avant de s'intéresser à France et Angleterre assis tranquillement derrière le stand…

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** M.

Et oui enfin, la suite de cette fic qui ne ressemble à rien mais tellement pleine de bons souvenirs que ça redonne tout de suite le sourire ! XD Je tiens à préciser que le passage de la Yaoi Yuri Con est véridique 8D

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2

La matinée passa à une vitesse folle. La convention n'était certes pas grande, mais bien assez pour accueillir pas mal de visiteurs, qui semblaient bien décidés à acheter. Autant dire que les illustrateurs furent pris de court quand ils virent la pile de livres à dédicacer et le nombre de dessins à la demande qu'ils devaient faire. Ils étaient certes rapides, mais aimaient le travail soigné, surtout Draco qui était d'un perfectionnisme presque agaçant.

Ainsi, les clients défilèrent, achetant, regardant, ou bien papotant simplement avec le groupe, qui tourna gentiment dans la convention, attirant pas mal de regards, notamment les garçons. Draco et Harry étaient des plus visibles et jouèrent le jeu des photos, surtout le blond qui ne se gênait pas pour coller son amant contre lui ou adopter des poses suggestives, au plus grand bonheur des visiteuses, qui étaient là pour ça ! Quant à Théo et Seamus, il n'était pas rare de voir Xanthe se balader avec Linneus calé sur son épaule comme un sac à patates… Il s'était inscrit à une salle de musculation depuis deux ans, et ça lui réussissait plutôt bien…

Les filles s'amusaient tout autant, faisant l'animation devant le stand quand elles n'étaient pas occupées à vendre, allant participer parfois aux animations sur scène ou allant divertir les copines sur les autres stands. Même Ron et Blaise y trouvèrent leur compte, ne manquant pas de se pavaner avec leur harem et se foutre de la gueule des mecs qui accompagnaient leurs petites copines, regardant autour d'eux en se demandant bien ce qu'ils faisaient là…

« Nan, mais regarde-le celui-là, la tronche qu'il tire, là !

- Les mecs, je vous signale que, pour ces mecs-là, et même les filles, vous êtes en train de passer pour des pédés…

- Tu sais quoi, soeurette ? Je m'en fous… Rigole pas ! Si je commence à tirer la tronche comme eux, je vais me faire chier, donc autant rentrer dans le délire hein ! Je suis pas inquiet pour ma sexualité, hein…

- Je suis pas inquiet pour la mienne non plus. Viens Ronny, jouons les pédés ! »

Ginny éclata de rire quand Ron se leva et s'assit sur les cuisses de Blaise pour lui faire un gros câlin, ce qui fit ricaner le reste de la tablée. C'est alors que Cho et Pansy débarquèrent, perchées sur leurs hauts talons.

« Y'a le Yaoi position ! Venez les mecs, ça va être génial !

- … Pardon ?

- Fais pas cette tête Théo et viens ! Ça va être cool !

- C'est quoi ce jeu ?

- Une sorte de Kamasutra !

- Oh oui on y va !

- Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas ? »

Draco se leva aussi sec et tira Harry avec lui, ce dernier assez septique, alors que Théo se levait de mauvaise grâce. Il demanda à Blaise et Ron s'ils pouvaient leur confier le stand, les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, mais exigèrent des photos. Cho tendit alors son appareil à Hermione, trop timide pour participer, alors que Ginny accrochait son bras à la chinoise. Pansy chercha Luna des yeux qui les avait suivis sans comprendre et lui montra la scène du doigt avec un sourire plutôt inquiétant. De loin, Blaise regarda son amie lui piquer sa petite copine en toute impunité, ce qui fit bien rire le rouquin à côté de lui.

C'était une association de cosplay qui gérait le jeu, qui consistait à inviter un couple sur scène, lui faire tirer une carte plastifiée où était figurée une position sexuelle ainsi que son nom, et c'était donc aux deux personnes d'exécuter la position. Ils étaient trois à animer le jeu qui attira pas mal de monde, une fille tenant le micro et expliquant les règles du jeu. Elle ne tarda pas à demander un couple et aussitôt, les princesses Jasmine et Ariel sautèrent sur place, levant le bras le plus haut possible. Sous les applaudissements, les deux filles montèrent sur scène, leur jupe trop courte laissant voir le bas de leur body à chacun de leur mouvement. Tirez bien, cria Théo, le bras sur l'épaule de Seamus, alors que Harry lançait un regard incertain à Draco, qui semblait vraiment prêt à participer.

« La brouette ! »

Cho et Ginny éclatèrent de rire, se cachant le visage dans les mains, la rouquine devenant rapidement rouge écarlate. Elles se regardèrent, ne sachant pas trop comment se mettre, puis Ginny se laissa, mettant les mains par terre, alors que Cho s'accroupissait tout en attrapant ses chevilles. Retenant son fou rire, l'asiatique se leva et se positionna correctement, écartant généreusement les cuisses souples de son amie qui n'en pouvait plus. Surtout quand elle sentit Cho se mettre en mouvement derrière elle…

Elles descendirent de scène, écarlates, sous les applaudissements de la foule qui semblait avoir apprécié le spectacle. Vint ensuite deux autres couples qui mimèrent la chaise à bascule, le lotus et le trépied chancelant, jusqu'au traditionnel 69.

« Nous on sait le faire debout ! »

Pansy hurla de rire en voyant la tête de Théo qui baissa lentement la tête vers Seamus, clairement halluciné, se demandant s'il avait rêvé ou non. Linneus gloussa et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, mais l'animateur, par chance ?, ne releva pas. Draco jeta un drôle de regard à son ami, qui semblait tout simplement mort de honte. Mais il ne s'appesantit pas sur son ami et leva le bras quand l'animatrice demanda un autre couple. Ils montèrent donc sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et, par galanterie, le blond laissa son amant choisir la carte. Qu'il regarda avec de gros yeux.

« Le marteau-piqueur ! Allez les garçons, on s'y met ! »

Draco eut un rire gêné, alors que Harry le regardait de haut en bas avant d'examiner à nouveau la carte, cherchant à comprendre comment il allait s'y prendre, essayant de faire abstraction des gens debout devant eux et qui se marraient bien en voyant la carte.

« Attention ! France et Angleterre vont faire la position du marteau-piqueur ! »

Harry, visualisant plus ou moins la chose, s'allongea sur le sol, prit appui sur ses pieds, cambra son dos qu'il tient avec ses bras, puis balança ses jambes en l'air. Draco en profita pour aussitôt se caler entre ses jambes et poser une main baladeuse sur une de ses fesses, tenant ainsi entre ses bras une de ses jambes en l'air. Ils tinrent ainsi quelques secondes, morts de rire, surtout Harry qui n'avait pas une position très agréable et qui riait de nervosité, et qui craqua quand Draco essaya de bouger pour tester la praticité de cette position.

« Mais elle sert à rien, cette position ! »

Harry lâcha tout, vidé, ses jambes retombant peu gracieusement sur le plancher. Draco l'aida à se relever, aussi éclaté de lui, et ils descendirent avec bruit de la scène. Théo était explosé de rire, se tenant à Seamus tellement il riait, les filles les applaudissant joyeusement. Un autre couple se lança, exécutant la position étrange de la bête à deux têtes, avant que Pansy se lance avec Luna, ce qui promettait d'être épique. Blaise et Ron quittèrent alors le stand pour regarder, Hermione allant reprendre le relais et confiant l'appareil à Harry.

Connaissant sa main plutôt chanceuse, Pansy laissa Luna tirer leur carte et elle tomba sur le cavalier à la barre. La brune haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « facile ! » et montra le sol à la blonde pour qu'elle s'allonge, ce qu'elle fit de bonne grâce. Elle se laissa manipuler par Pansy qui releva ses cuisses pour s'agenouiller entre elles, levant la jambe gauche de Luna pour la maintenir en angle droit, droite contre son épaule, alors que l'autre était repliée contre sa hanche.

« Merci les filles ! Après ce joli Cavalier à la barre, qui se lance ? »

S'en suivit de trois couples, dont deux cosplayés, qui entraînèrent les rires du public par leurs mimiques et leurs positions des fois quelque peu acrobatiques. Le jeu allait se terminer, toutes les cartes ayant été utilisées, mais l'animatrice ne semblait pas avoir oublié Seamus…

« Et pour finir, laissons ces deux garçons nous montrer un 69 debout ! Xanthe, Linneus, venez sur scène ! »

Sous leurs yeux, Théo se liquéfia sur place. Il fallut que Seamus le tire et que Harry et Blaise le poussent pour qu'il monte enfin sur scène, complètement largué. Seamus retira sa perruque rose, ses cheveux châtains partant dans tous les sens, et la donna à Pansy avant de se positionner devant Théo. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, soupira, puis attrapa d'un coup Seamus par les hanches et le retourna !

« Putain il l'a fait ! »

L'irlandais accrocha ses bras autour de sa taille et mit quelques secondes à avoir assez d'équilibre pour garder ses jambes droites, alors que Théo le tenait fermement.

« Tourne ! Tourne ! »

Le jeune homme fit un tour sur lui-même avant de poser un Seamus tout échevelé sur le côté qui fit fièrement le V de la victoire. Son petit ami le tira hors de la scène, écarlate, et la bouche pincée, fuyant les éventuelles questions de son ami. Harry décida de prendre tout de même sa défense, histoire qu'on ne se fasse pas de fausses idées. Enfin quoique…

« Vous imaginez rien, les gars, ils ont répété ça pour leur presta' de demain… Enfin, je sais pas ce qu'ils font dans l'intimité, mais vu comment Théo en a chié pour le soulever la première fois, ils le pratiquaient pas tous les jours…

- Tu me vends du rêve, chéri…

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour essayer.

- T'es pas si lourd. »

Blaise siffla quand Draco jeta un regard lourd de sens au brun qui piqua un fard monstrueux. Voulant couper court à la conversation, il retourna au stand pour aider Seamus à remettre sa perruque et ses accessoires correctement, mais à peine eut-il terminé de le rendre présentable que les bras de son amant enserraient sa taille pour le prendre tout contre lui. Harry se laissa aller, souriant quand il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, lui glissant quelques mots doux à l'oreille.

« Il faudra qu'on essaye la position du marteau-piqueur, un de ces quatre. »

Harry eut un petit rire, leva la main pour caresser la joue lisse du blond.

« Ou celle de la bête à deux têtes…

- Oh mon dieu… »

Le brun le sentit poser sa main sur sa joue et tourner délicatement sa tête sur le côté avant d'embrasser tendrement sa bouche. Fermant les yeux pour savourer le baiser, Harry sentit derrière ses paupières le flash d'un appareil photo et se demanda sérieusement s'il ne devrait pas s'enfermer dans les toilettes avec son chéri pour poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient interrompu le matin même…

**OoO**

La veille, Hermione avait préparé une partie de leur repas pour ces deux jours, à savoir de la salade de riz et des muffins, et le matin même, elle était allée acheter du pain pour confectionner quelques sandwichs. C'était à Ron qu'elle avait confié la glacière remplie de victuailles et de boisson pour tout le groupe, et autant être honnête, quelque soit la convention, ils n'étaient pas des gros mangeurs. Tout juste picoraient-ils dans les Tupperwares en plastique, mais il leur fallait bien de quoi se nourrir.

Ainsi, entre deux dessins, Draco avala un peu de salade et grignota son sandwich, Harry le forçant à manger un peu. En dépit de sa carrure plus solide que la sienne, il le trouvait un peu trop maigre. Depuis le mois d'août, il accumulait beaucoup de stress et avait tendance à ne pas assez manger, ce que Harry tentait de surveiller et de pallier, mais c'était difficile avec quelqu'un qui parlait peu de lui et de ses soucis, les laissant le bouffer de l'intérieur, à le rendre malade.

Histoire de le récompenser de s'être forcé à manger, Harry alla lui chercher un thé et fut agréablement surpris par son prix, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire remarquer à son petit-ami qui haussa les épaules : quelque soit le prix des boissons chaudes, il allait toujours lui en chercher quand il en avait envie, ne comptait pas systématiquement le moindre euro. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il avait un travail à temps complet, lui, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Harry qui n'avait que son job d'étudiant pour payer ses frais personnels ou liés au fanzine. Têtu et n'aimant se débrouiller que par ses propres moyens, il avait mis un temps fou à accepter l'aide financière de Draco, qui avait tendance alors à lui payer de plus en plus ses sorties, quand ils étaient ensemble.

Mais ce n'était pas toujours facile d'accepter son aide. Lui et Seamus se partageaient les frais liés au fanzine, c'était une habitude qu'ils avaient prise et gardée, bien que l'irlandais ait un travail à temps complet. C'était une façon de rester sur un même pied d'égalité. À présent, ils n'avaient quasiment plus d'argent à avancer, mais il arrivait qu'ils soient un peu justes ou que les frais de transport et parfois d'hôtel soient plutôt élevés, et ça, il était hors de questions que Harry demande à ses parents ou son copain de l'aide. Ce dernier ne manquait cependant pas de le sortir de force et de régler la note, sinon, il deviendrait dingue…

Ainsi, Harry le bichonna une partie de l'après-midi, s'échappant par moment avec les filles ou Seamus, mais restant le plus souvent près de lui, vendant ou dédicaçant des livres, papotant avec les clientes, qu'il connaissait parfois et avec qui il se tapait de bons délires. Certaines étaient déjà venues les voir à la Japan Expo et semblaient se souvenir très bien des conneries que son chéri avait pu faire avec Blaise et Théo, quand la fatigue et l'énervement atteignaient leur paroxysme, leur faisant perdre le peu de raison qu'il leur restait.

Et Dieu savait ce que Draco était capable de faire, quand il était fatigué et qu'il avait besoin de se détendre… C'était le genre de personne qui n'avait honte de rien quand il s'agissait de délirer, et quand les trois comparses étaient réunis, rien ne pouvait les arrêter…

**OoO**

La première fois que Harry lut la présentation de Draco, d'abord en diagonale, puis de façon plus attentive, il resta plutôt perplexe. D'entrée de jeu, le jeune homme annonçait la couleur : il était chiant, exigeant, bon dessinateur et bouffait tout cru toute personne venant lui casser les pieds. Sur le coup, Harry s'était demandé ce qu'un abruti pareil venait faire sur leur forum, convivial, presque familial, où tout le monde s'entendait à peu près bien. Quand on lui demanda comment il avait connu leur fanzine, le jeune homme leur répondit qu'il était un ami et collège de boulot de Théo, ce dernier lui ayant demandé un coup de main pour redresser la barre.

La galerie d'images que Draco posta vendait vraiment du rêve. Son coup de crayon ne correspondait pas tout à fait au style Yaoi que le fanzine recherchait, mais le blond s'adapta rapidement et ne tarda pas à leur montrer des esquisses de dessins, plus ou moins chauds, qui complétait les fanarts plus réalistes de Théo, qui parvenait sans mal à ne pas tomber dans le Bara, au contraire de Blaise qui ne tarda pas non plus à se manifester, ne venant sur leur forum que pour déconner et faire chier ses collègues de boulot en critiquant leurs œuvres.

Cependant, en dépit de la qualité de ses dessins, de sa précision quant aux demandes de Harry et Seamus et de sa rapidité d'exécution qui les aurait presque fait pleurer, il n'en demeurait pas moins un chieur de première. Peu de temps après son arrivée, Harry commençait déjà se prendre la tête avec lui, faisant fi des supplications de Seamus qui ne voulait pas le voir déguerpir et créer une embrouille avec Théo, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas se sentir concerné par ces prises de bec et s'amusait même de la répartie et de la façon que Harry avait de rembarrer son ami. Un jour, le dessinateur lui envoya un message pour lui faire comprendre que, quand on ne le connaissait pas, Draco était tout simplement insupportable et qu'il ne devait pas hésiter à l'envoyer chier.

Tout ceci le laissait tout de même perplexe. Le brun ne comprenait pas ce que cet abruti venait faire sur le forum, parfois gentil, parfois d'une méchanceté à le sortir de ses gonds. Bien plus tard, il comprendrait que Draco était un homme angoissé, nerveux, avec une vie familiale peu simple et qui mettait parfois ses nerfs à vif. Il avait un sale caractère, un orgueil démesuré, un narcissisme dérangeant et, surtout, détestait avoir tort. L'exemple même du type insupportable. Il saura aussi plus tard que le forum était un moyen pour lui de décompresser, comme le fait de dessiner pour eux : ça lui faisait du bien, ça lui changeait les idées.

Autant dire que le rencontrer ne lui faisait pas spécialement envie, mais quand Théo organisa une soirée chez lui de façon à réunir tout le staff sur Paris afin qu'ils rencontrent les deux nouveaux dessinateurs, le jeune homme ne put refuser. Mais celui qui angoissait le plus, c'était Seamus, qui craignait la rencontre entre son ami et le dessinateur, il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à s'en ronger les ongles…

Harry fut presque choqué quand il rencontra Draco pour la première fois en vrai. Il ne correspondait pas du tout à l'image qu'il se faisait de lui : blond, les yeux bleus, presque aussi grand que Théo, c'était un pur beau gosse, ce qui expliquait sa grande confiance en lui. Mais il n'y avait pas que son physique, son caractère, aussi. Il n'était pas aussi insupportable que sur Internet, bien au contraire. Dire qu'il était aimable et gentil serait exagéré, mais il avait un humour, certes particulier, mais efficace, et semblait bien plus abordable qu'il n'y paraissait. En somme, il n'était pas le genre de personne avec qui Harry aurait pu s'entendre et devenir ami, mais il était supportable.

Ou à peu près. Car à côté de lui, Harry se sentait laid. Pas vraiment inférieur, car il avait assez de répartie pour descendre en flèche ce couillon égocentrique, mais à côté d'un homme aussi beau, aussi sûr de lui et avec une situation professionnelle des plus confortables, Harry se sentait laid, avec ses cheveux noirs dans tous les sens, ses yeux verts un peu cachés derrière ses lunettes, son visage affreusement banal et son corps mince qui n'attirait que peu la convoitise. C'était alors un peu compliqué d'affronter son regard qui le scrutait, comme s'il cherchait ses défauts pour mieux les lui balancer à la gueule la prochaine fois qu'ils se disputeraient.

Ce que Harry ne savait pas, à l'époque, c'était que Draco, à l'instant même où il l'avait vu entrer dans le salon, avait eu un véritable coup de foudre.

**OoO**

Il y avait du monde qui se pressait près de la scène, non loin de leur stand. Le concours cosplay n'allait pas tarder, et déjà, Ron, Hermione et Pansy s'étaient installées de façon à avoir une bonne place. Les deux filles participaient au concours, mais le préposé aux photos ne voulait pas être tout seul à attendre, sentant cruellement son infériorité numérique au milieu de toutes ces filles. Mis à part Ron et Blaise, tout le stand participait au concours, mais le lendemain, ils seraient moins nombreux à monter sur scène.

Le stand fut donc rapidement vidé quand on annonça le concours cosplay. Le groupe se mit donc dans la file avec les autres participants, où il y avait d'ailleurs bien peu d'hommes. Théo se sentait observé, ce qui semblait vraiment le déranger. Son petit-ami lui dit qu'il n'était guère mieux loti lors des autres conventions, il était tout aussi regardé, mais le dessinateur lui répondit qu'ici, c'était différent, car il n'y avait que des filles…

« Ton côté hétéro souffre de voir toutes ces filles que tu ne peux atteindre.

- Mon côté hétéro n'a aucun souci, tu ressembles plus à une gonzesse qu'à un mec.

- Et tu te plains de mon cosplay ! Tu sais pas ce que tu veux ! »

Théo leva les yeux au ciel et entoura ses épaules de son bras, l'attirant à lui. Plusieurs fois depuis leur arrivée on leur avait demandé s'ils étaient ensemble dans la vie, l'irlandais répondant par l'affirmative avec un plaisir évident, ce qui attirait encore plus les regards.

« La prochaine fois, je veux être déguisé en capitaine pirate.

- Le tente pas, Théo, il serait capable de mettre une robe à froufrous.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je sors avec lui ?

- Parce que t'es amoureux ?

- Argument insuffisant.

- T'es un bel enfoiré Théo. Moi qui me suis appliqué pour faire mon cosplay et le tien…

- Mais ils sont bien faits, Seam'… »

C'était juste de la taquinerie, pour changer. Dans l'après-midi, Seamus lui avait dit que son chéri lui avait avoué que son cosplay lui allait bien et qu'il s'était vraiment bien appliqué, le rendu était génial. Il lui avait même glissé au creux de l'oreille qu'il le trouvait sexy. Juste cette perruque rose, quoi… Et ces bijoux qui y étaient accrochés, complétant ses boucles d'oreilles…

Les filles, qui avaient bien attiré les regards, étaient juste devant eux, s'étant inscrites les premières. Ils étaient une bonne quinzaine de groupes à s'être présentés et le stress commençait déjà à monter dans la file. Devant la petite scène, les gens de devant s'étaient assis pour permettre à ceux de derrière de pouvoir regarder, et Ron était aux premières loges, fièrement assis au milieu de toutes les autres filles avec son cosplay Mario, l'appareil photo dans les mains.

Les filles étaient en cinquième position et avaient décidé de participer avec ce cosplay plutôt sexy suite à un gros délire. Elles ne pensaient pas gagner, mais juste participer et s'amuser. Quand ce fut leur tour, elles débarquèrent sur la piste, s'attirant les sifflets appréciateurs de l'assistance, et jouèrent un sketch déluré sur un fond sonore qu'elles avaient elles-mêmes enregistré, alternant paroles et musiques où elles se dandinaient en rythme, terminant par Lady Gaga et sa Bad Romance, où elles reproduisirent les mouvements de la chanteuse avec une synchronisation qui sous-entendait maintes répétitions. Elles saluèrent la scène avant de la quitter, après s'être bien frottées les unes aux autres, partant dans leur délire.

Alors que les candidates suivantes prenaient le rôle de Nezumi et Shion, Hermione se faufila jusqu'à Ron et l'allégea en prenant l'appareil photo. Dans la file, Théo se mordillait la lèvre, ce qui fit rire Draco.

« Me dis pas que tu stresses…

- Ta gueule.

- Tout va bien se passer, t'inquiète pas !

- C'est pas toi qui vas finir par te faire un tour de reins… »

Seamus leva les yeux au ciel alors que le couple terminait sa prestation. C'était à eux, à présent, et manifestement, si ça ne dérangeait pas spécialement Théo de faire le con devant le stand, ce n'était pas du tout la même chose quand il devait le faire sur une scène. Mais il fallait bien se lancer…

Ils avaient déjà répété leur numéro des dizaines de fois, et le secret avec Théo, Seamus l'avait bien compris, c'était de lui faire oublier le public en ne lâchant jamais ou presque son regard. Pas difficile à faire quand ils jouaient le rôle d'un couple d'amoureux qui n'osaient pas se l'avouer… Pendant quelques minutes, ils firent donc voyager les spectateurs dans leur univers, Linneus, tout timide, n'osant pas aller vers Xanthe qui ne le lâchait pas du regard, le visage sévère ne dévoilant aucune émotion, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier tende le bras vers celui qu'il aimait et qui s'éloignait de lui, car il le devait. C'était mieux ainsi. Le visage troublé et un léger sourire sur les lèvres, n'osant y croire, le prostitué courut vers son amour et sauta dans ses bras, nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille, avant de descendre élégamment et de lui donner un baiser infiniment tendre, tout son corps tendu vers lui, si grand, si imposant.

Ils entendirent vaguement Pansy, Cho et Ginny hurler en sautillant sur leurs talons, dans le brouhaha et les applaudissements. Et alors que personne ne s'y attendait, Théo attrapa Seamus par la taille et le renversa sur le côté, lui faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise, et lui offrit un baiser plus profond. Il l'aurait presque entendu miauler… et ce fut bel et bien un gémissement qu'il entendit tout contre sa bouche quand il l'allongea sur le sol, avant de déguerpir de scène comme un lâche ! Seamus bugua avant de se lever et de le poursuivre, fou de rage.

Près de la scène, Draco était plié en deux de rire, se tenant au mur derrière lui alors que Harry, au prix d'un effort surhumain, parvint à réprimer un fou rire dévastateur. D'autant plus que, manifestement, Théo semblait décidé à véritablement semer son copain dans la convention, ce qui acheva Blaise, qui n'avait rien manqué au spectacle, debout sur une chaise.

Enchaîner après eux fut difficile, car Draco semblait vraiment perdu dans son fou rire, se massant les joues avant de repartir dans son rire. Harry en vint à demander à l'un des animateurs qui venaient vers eux pour les inviter à commencer s'ils pouvaient passer juste après, son copain ne semblait pas du tout apte à passer. Le garçon déguisé en Sangoku jugea que, en effet, France tenait à peine debout et il valait mieux qu'il se calme avant de monter. Et quand Naruto et Sasuke eurent terminé leur numéro, c'était tout juste si Draco avait retrouvé son calme. Harry le sentait mal… Très mal…

Ils avaient eux aussi préparé une mise en scène, mais pour le coup, Draco n'ignorait rien de leur cosplay, ayant déjà porté le sien pour la Japan Expo. Il avait vu Harry le faire dans sa chambre, glandant sur son lit tout en jouant à Kingdom Hearts et s'excitant sur un quelconque boss imbattable. Aidés par la bande-son qui racontait une petite histoire, ils prirent place sur scène et finirent par se battre avec leurs épées, comme ils l'avaient maintes fois répété, mais avec beaucoup de sérieux car le fou rire de Draco avait vraiment du mal à partir et, en plus, il était contagieux…

Alors, leur prestation, qui devait se finir par un simple, enfin fougueux, baiser que France devait lui donner après l'avoir renversé sur le côté, comme Théo venait de le faire, se termina par un déshabillage en règle du blond, qui lui retira son manteau de corsaire avant d'essayer de lui retirer sa chemise blanche, dévoilant une partie du ventre pâle de Harry qui s'enfuit de la scène, écarlate, hurlant « Au viol ! ». Draco le rattrapa un peu plus loin et l'embrassa en plus langoureusement que sur scène, son manteau pendu au bras, et glissant une main coquine sous sa chemise alors retirée de son pantalon… Harry se laissa faire de bonne grâce avant de rejoindre les filles qui trépignaient sur place, toutes émoustillées.

« Putain les mecs, me dites pas que c'était prémédité, je peux pas le croire !

- Bien sûr que…

- Non, pas du tout.

- Ah, je me disais aussi ! Harry est pas du genre à se faire violer sur scène ! »

Ils regardèrent la fin du défilé en rigolant, Luna allant prendra la place de Blaise qui vint les emmerder, littéralement mort de rire, surtout par le début de déshabillage de Harry dont les joues ne cessaient de rougir. Attendri, Draco ne le lâchait pas, le tenant par la taille et bécotant ses joues en feu et sa bouche, attisant sa gêne avec un plaisir non feint.

« Ils sont passés où, Théo et Seamus, au fait ?

- Aucune idée, Pansy. Tout à l'heure, Seamus est passé chercher un truc dans son sac, me demande pas quoi, puis il est reparti aussi sec ! Et puis après Luna est arrivée, quoi. »

Harry repoussa gentiment la bouche de Draco avec le dos de sa main et glissa la sienne tout prêt de son oreille, où chuchota quelques mots.

« Je crois que Linneus et Xanthe sont en train de concrétiser, là… »

Après quelques secondes, le temps que l'information lui monte au cerveau, le blond le regarda en haussa un sourcil, puis, son malheureux fou rire repartit de plus belle, entretenu par Harry qui lui glissait tout un tas de détail au creux de l'oreille : les toilettes exiguës, la perruque, le papier pour éviter de tout salir… Aucun ne parvint à entendre ce que Harry lui disait, et pourtant, ils mourraient d'envie de le savoir, car Draco ne put bientôt plus tenir debout et dut s'assoir à même le sol. Il mit un temps fou à s'en remettre, son chéri massant gentiment ses joues et essuyant ses larmes. Mais quand le couple revint gentiment vers eux, un long moment après, il craqua et croisa les bras sur ses genoux repliés pour enfouir sa tête dedans et piquer son fou rire pépère.

On leur demanda où ils étaient passés et ils prétextèrent être allé manger et boire un truc, avant que Seamus ne s'appesantisse sur un anime diffusé dans l'espace aménagé près du « bar ». Personne n'aurait pu se douter un seul instant qu'ils auraient potentiellement pu occuper une cabine des toilettes, car ils connaissaient suffisamment Théo pour ne pas y croire un seul instant, et ce n'était pas le fou rire du blond qui aurait pu les alerter : Cho et Ginny avaient dû aussi s'asseoir…

Le concours se termina pile au moment où le couple de _Tea House_ revint et l'animatrice invita tous les cosplayeurs à remonter sur scène pour la photo finale. Les filles se précipitèrent pour être tout devant, tirant les garçons avec elles. S'en suivit une séance photo collective où Seamus, tout euphorique, jouait avec Théo qui, bonne pomme, se laissait faire. Bizarrement, l'irlandais n'essaya pas une seule fois de lui sauter dessus pour qu'il le porte sur ses hanches…

« T'as mal aux hanches, Théo ? »

Le regard noir que celui-ci lui coula acheva le blond qui se cacha derrière Harry avant que son ami ne décide de le décapiter en bonne et due forme. Et c'est alors qu'une musique sortit des enceintes…

Le Gangnam Style.

Ce furent cinq minutes de pur délire. Déchaînés, les cosplayeurs exécutèrent de façon plus ou moins juste la chorégraphie du chanteur coréen, sautant sur la scène et se dandinant avec leurs voisins. Seamus et Draco se défonçaient sur la scène avec Pansy et Ginny, Harry mort de rire ayant du mal à suivre, alors que Théo essayait de faire comprendre à Cho, Luna et Hermione les mouvements, sans grands succès. Au final, elles firent plus ou moins n'importe quoi, dans la bonne ambiance générale.

Ils descendirent, comme à moitié ivres, et regagnèrent le stand, la disparition de Théo et Seamus complètement oubliée. Patiemment, s'effondrant sur les chaises ou à même le sol, ils attendirent les résultats du concours sans trop y croire, ayant passé un super bon moment. Puis, l'animatrice rappela les spectateurs qui se seraient égarés et les cosplayeurs.

« Nous attribuons la troisième place à un couple qui nous a étonnés par la qualité de leur cosplay ainsi que de leur prestation. Ils auraient pu gagner si l'un des partenaires avait réussi à vraiment déshabiller l'autre jusqu'au bout, mais bon, il a échoué, donc nous ne lui attribuons que la troisième place ! J'appelle France et Angleterre, de Hetalia ! »

Surpris, Harry et Draco montèrent sur scène et firent une petite révérence à l'animatrice.

« La seconde place revient à un autre charmant couple. Plus que leur cosplay, c'est leur prestation qui nous a charmés, qui a mis nos hormones de yaoistes en ébullition ! Linneus, Xanthe, montez sur scène ! »

Ils mirent tous les deux du temps à réagir, l'un parce qu'il n'en revenait pas d'être second et l'autre parce qu'il ne voulait PAS monter à nouveau sur scène. Mais, poussés par leurs amis, ils finirent par y monter, Seamus tout ému d'avoir atteint la seconde place, alors que Théo regardait le public, l'air de dire « Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ? ».

La première place fut attribuée au couple Nezumi et Shion, qui l'avait bien mérité, de par la qualité de leurs vêtements et de leur prestation où ils avaient mis beaucoup d'émotions. Ils prirent tous la pose, firent quelques photos, et enfin descendirent de l'estrade, le concours étant terminé.

**OoO**

Les ventes de la journée avaient dépassé leurs espérances. Les garçons ne sentaient plus leurs poignets et les filles étaient épuisées, échouées sur des chaises ou bien glandant dans les allées, les courants d'air froid passant sous les vitres leur gelant les jambes. Les gobelets de thé et de café s'accumulaient sur la table et le stand était dans un bazar incroyable. Ainsi, ils attendirent jusqu'à six heures et demie pour remballer tout leur matos et pouvoir rentrer chez Ron et Hermione.

Assis près de Harry, affalé dans sa chaise, Draco dessinait sur son carnet à dessin, l'air morose. Il n'avait pas arrêté de la journée et avait besoin de se détendre la main et les yeux. Cela faisait bien vingt minutes que le brun le regardait faire, adorant le regarder dessiner, tant cela lui semblait naturel, instinctif, alors que lui était toujours capable de dessiner un lapin. Draco avait essayé de lui apprendre un peu, mais Harry n'avait jamais le temps ou la patience et préférait le regarder faire. C'était reposant.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, Draco arrêta et se massa le front. Il avait un gros coup de barre et semblait vraiment épuisé. Alors, Harry se leva et se mit derrière avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules pour les masser doucement, puis de façon plus ferme. Un peu penché en avant, le blond se laissa faire, soupirant parfois, et quand Harry s'arrêta, il prit sa main et y déposa un baiser. Puis, il se laissa aller dans son siège, attrapant son autre main pour l'attirer vers lui. Le sourire aux lèvres, Harry enserra ses épaules et planta un baiser appuyé sur sa joue.

« Bon, on va bientôt y aller.

- J'ai envie de dormir, tu peux pas savoir…

- Théo et Blaise ont l'air morts, eux aussi. Dimanche, on rentre pas trop tard, ça va.

- Vingt-deux heures trente quand même, chéri. Le temps qu'on arrive chez tes parents…

- Papa vient nous chercher à la gare. »

Le blond leva la tête vers lui, agréablement étonné.

« T'es sérieux ? Il vient nous chercher ? À cette heure-là ?

- Il m'a envoyé un SMS, tout à l'heure. Il a pitié de toi…

- Ton père est génial.

- Il t'aime beaucoup.

- Y'a pas de que ça. T'as de la chance d'avoir un père comme lui. »

La première fois que son père avait rencontré Draco, ils sortaient ensemble depuis plus d'un mois. Harry n'aimait pas vraiment se cacher et amener ses copains chez ses parents sans leur en parler. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il couchait avec eux dans sa chambre, ses parents avaient été clairs là-dessus et Harry avait toujours eu du mal à mentir à sa mère. Mais il vint un moment où il devenait ridicule de demander à Draco de se garer un peu plus loin ou le faire venir chez lui seulement quand ses parents n'étaient pas là.

Pour le coup, Harry avait prévenu ses parents que son copain viendrait le chercher à la maison pour l'emmener au cinéma. Son père était au garde-à-vous et sa mère essayait de le calmer un peu, histoire qu'il ne fasse pas peur au nouveau chéri de son fils. D'autant plus que James avait toujours été très méfiant, contrairement à Lily.

Au plus grand étonnement de Harry, ce fut son père qui fut convaincu le plus vite. Et pourtant, Dieu savait ce que Draco pouvait être particulier comme garçon et à quel point ils pouvaient être différents tous les deux. Ce fut d'ailleurs pour ça que sa mère émit des réserves, mais son père s'entendit tout de suite très bien avec le blond, et ce sur bien des sujets, ce qui étonnait parfois le jeune homme. Et la virulence de certains de leurs débats à table semblait beaucoup plaire à James…

La première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour dans sa chambre, cela faisait bien six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble : ils avaient fait la fête chez Cho, avaient un peu trop bu, et étaient rentrés ivres chez Harry… C'était la première fois que ce genre de dérapage avait lieu, et bien que Draco lui ait fait comprendre que ses parents prendraient très mal le fait qu'il ait désobéi, vu comment ils étaient, Harry était incapable de cacher cela à sa mère. Bizarrement, elle ne réagit pas trop mal et son père lui fit comprendre à demi-mot qu'il l'autorisait à le faire à la maison. Mais ça, c'était juste parce que c'était Draco et parce qu'il l'aimait beaucoup. Jamais il n'avait été aussi laxiste avec ses petits copains, qu'il ne voulait même pas voir chez eux la plupart du temps…

Mais Draco était différent des autres, et Harry le connaissait assez bien pour voir sa métamorphose quand il était devant son père. Son visage se détendait, ses yeux brillaient comme ceux d'un enfant, et il découvrait alors une nouvelle facette de l'homme qu'il aimait. James était un peu le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu et qu'il aurait tant souhaité avoir, l'exact contraire de celui qui l'avait élevé toutes ces années et qui en avait fait un homme cynique, parfois aigri, et profondément négatif sur ce qui l'entourait, à commencer par lui-même.

« Si je ne te connaissais pas, j'en serais presque jaloux.

- De quoi ? Parce que j'adore ton père ? Pour avoir un fils comme toi, faut être génial, à la base.

- Je ne suis pas si génial que ça…

- Tu me supportes, et rien que pour ça, tu as tout mon respect. »

Harry eut un léger rire avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Il avait changé. Pour lui, pour eux, il avait fait des efforts et avait changé. Pas fondamentalement : là, il était fatigué et dans une ambiance bien particulière, alors il était adorable, un peu piquant sur les bords, mais adorable. Dans la vie de tous les jours, il n'était pas toujours très gentil ni même agréable, passant d'un extrême à l'autre avec une facilité déconcertante, mais il y avait eu beaucoup de changement en lui depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, et Théo et Blaise étaient les premiers à le dire.

Cela prit du temps. Déjà, il fallut un bon moment à Harry pour comprendre que Draco en pinçait pour lui sur Internet, bien qu'il fasse des efforts, il était toujours aussi chiant, exigeant, lui prenant la tête pour des broutilles et faisant la grève du dessin quelques jours, vexé au possible. Chose étonnante, il ne l'attaquait jamais sur son physique, alors que Harry ne se gênait pas, jouant leur jeu du chat et de la souris à fond les ballons. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, c'était début janvier, et un mois plus tard, lors de leur seconde Paris Manga, leurs relations ne s'étaient pas franchement améliorées, à la différence près qu'ils s'étaient vus et savaient très bien quelle tête avait celui à qui ils envoyaient des messages assassins.

Autant dire que Harry craignait la convention suivante, étant donné que Draco s'était proposé pour dessiner sur le stand avec Cho et Blaise, ce dernier ne pouvant passer que le dimanche, Lavande et Parvati ayant fini par déguerpir, presque jetées dehors par Draco. Harry n'avait d'ailleurs jamais commenté son coup d'éclat et n'avait pas répondu non plus à ses messages privés qui lui demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas essayé de retenir les filles sur le forum. Le jeune homme voulait lui en parler face-à-face, pas comme ça. Il sentait que ce week-end serait chaud bouillant, sans Théo pour calmer le jeu…

Pendant ces deux jours, Draco fut aussi chiant que d'habitude, mais travailla comme un chef. Au final, Blaise ne put venir du week-end, comptant faire un aller-retour pour voir sa mère dans le centre de la France et s'étant retrouvé bloqué par la neige. Quant à Cho, elle dut faire des heures supplémentaires dans la supérette où elle travaillait et n'arriva que tard sur le stand. Draco assura alors toutes les commandes de dessins et les dédicaces le samedi, souriant au client avant de grogner face à sa feuille sans arrêt. Il fut donc d'une sale humeur, plus parce qu'il était fatigué et qu'il estimait avoir bien le droit d'insulter copieusement ses feuilles, vu qu'il était le seul à les gribouiller.

Cependant, il ne lâcha pas prise et dessina toute la journée, sans prendre de pause, les yeux baissés et sa main toujours en mouvement. Harry ne lui parla quasiment pas de la matinée, sauf pour lui demander s'il avait faim, soif, s'il voulait bouger ou autre. Mais le blond l'envoyait bouler la plupart du temps… Ce ne fut qu'à l'arrivée de Cho, vers quinze heures, que Draco prit enfin une pause, se précipitant hors du stand tout en se massant la main. Il devint alors bien plus aimable et accepta volontiers un massage en bonne et due forme par Harry qui s'appliqua à soulager un peu les doigts talentueux. Puis, le blond demanda si quelqu'un voulait bien l'accompagner se chercher un café et le brun accepta, bonne pomme.

Ils eurent alors leur première discussion à peu près civilisée. Calmement, Harry lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le ton de Draco dans son message, mais qu'il avait dit ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas, et que cette séparation était tout simplement inévitable. Cependant, cela leur retirait deux illustratrices et le jeune homme voulait être certain que le blond ne disparaîtrait pas du jour au lendemain, après avoir foutu le bazar dans leur équipe.

Sans s'énerver, ce qui était d'ailleurs fort étonnant, le dessinateur lui dit qu'il ne partirait pas, car ça lui plaisait bien de participer, ça lui détendait les nerfs, et ce forum était une sorte d'évasion. Il admettait avoir un sale caractère, mais dernièrement il avait des soucis familiaux et il avait du mal à rester cordial. Surtout qu'il avait conscience du temps et de l'argent que lui et Seamus, ainsi que tout le reste de l'équipe, accordaient du fanzine, et ce n'était pas deux nénettes qui allaient tout envoyer en l'air pas égoïsme.

Harry fut étonné par sa soudaine gentillesse et sa compréhension, se demandant vraiment si c'était la même personne avec laquelle il s'engueulait sans cesse… Ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire remarquer au blond. Ce dernier avait eu un sourire sarcastique.

« Mes parents sont en instance de divorce. Je me défoule comme je peux. »

Il ne s'excusa pas pour autant, pas plus que Harry. Il fallait croire que leur relation serait toujours ainsi… Cependant, il lui fit comprendre que s'il avait besoin de parler, plutôt que de gueuler pour un rien, il était là. Le blond haussa les épaules et lui proposa un thé, ce que le brun refusa, mais il le lui prit quand même. Ils revinrent au stand, un peu apaisés, sans trop savoir comment leurs relations évolueraient.

Le lendemain, Cho et Draco étaient présents, mais les clients beaucoup moins. Le blond eut donc plus tendance à se balader, laissant la chinoise travailler, et il arriva qu'il embarque un peu Harry avec lui. Au début, ce dernier le suivait parce qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, puis il le fit de bonne grâce, car au final c'était agréable de parler du fanzine avec lui, d'évoquer des idées, des projets, de réfléchir à certaines choses qui paraissaient alors inconcevables pour lui, par manque d'illustrateurs. Il découvrit par la même occasion que Draco pouvait être une personne agréable et de bonne compagnie, et également un aimant à yaoistes… Autant dire qu'avec le cosplay de Saï, dans _Naruto_, que Luna avait fait pour lui avait bien attiré les regards : le ventre plat et sa silhouette plutôt bien roulée semblaient avoir fait des envieux.

Harry lui-même aurait pu être envieux, s'il ne connaissait pas son caractère. Mais bon, bien que Draco soit vraiment un bel homme, il n'était pas vraiment son genre. Harry avait tendance à sortir avec des personnes de son âge, histoire d'être vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde, et Draco en avait trois de plus, sans compter que, physiquement, il le faisait vraiment complexer… Les hommes « parfaits », ce n'était pas pour lui. Surtout les hommes parfaits avec un caractère de chien… Cependant, le jeune homme était à mille lieues de se douter que le blond avait accepté de mettre ce genre de choses juste pour voir s'il lui faisait un peu d'effet, et manifestement, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas…

À vrai dire, Harry était complètement aveugle. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer un seul instant que Draco puisse être attiré par lui, c'était tout simplement impossible à concevoir. En dépit de leurs sorties, de ses sous-entendus et de ses efforts pour ne plus le provoquer sans arrêt, Harry ne voyait rien. Et pourtant, Dieu savait ce que le dessinateur avait changé, dans son comportement à son égard, cessant de lui parler comme à du poisson pourri dans ses messages et se montrant plus conciliant, voir obéissant sans discuter, ce qui surprenait beaucoup Théo et Blaise, qui comprirent très rapidement pourquoi Draco prenait autant sur lui. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que le brun comprenait la situation… Draco n'était pas pour lui et ne le serait jamais, l'idée d'une relation demeurait incongrue.

Mais le problème, c'était que Draco ne savait pas draguer correctement. Il n'avait jamais su le faire et ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Si c'était pour chopper un inconnu pour une histoire sans lendemain ou sans importance, il était très doué et manquait rarement sa cible. Mais quand il était amoureux, la tâche était plus rude pour lui, tout d'abord parce qu'en dépit de ce qu'il faisait croire, il ne s'aimait pas, et se jugeait toujours inférieur à ceux qu'il chérissait. Il était alors incapable d'être honnête, se cachant derrière des artifices, se montrant même parfois odieux, juste pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Et ne pas souffrir. Parce qu'il ne méritait personne, que ce soit Harry ou un autre. Et pour lui, Draco fit un énorme blocage…

Il fallut une énième dispute pour que Harry ait le déclic. Courant avril, il organisait chez lui une réunion du staff, après maintes négociations, afin que tout le monde soit là. Trois jours avant, Draco annula, sans donner de raison. Énervé, Harry commença à se chauffer avec lui, il en avait assez de ces changements de date à répétition, et exaspéré, le blond lui avait balancé que de toute façon, il n'en avait rien à faire de lui, il n'était qu'un dessinateur pour lui, juste bon à gratter sa tablette graphique, que de toute façon il le détestait et se serait bien passé de lui s'il avait pu.

Interloqué, le brun n'avait pas compris sa réaction : ils avaient beau s'en être envoyé des vertes et des pas mûres, il n'avait jamais réagi de cette façon, d'autant plus qu'il commençait à vraiment l'apprécier, faisant abstraction de son caractère de cochon. Cherchant à comprendre, Harry lui répondit, et le blond lui écrivit vertement que s'il ne dessinait pas, il n'existerait même pas à ses yeux, qu'ils étaient tous des hypocrites, et que s'il n'était pas si doué, personne n'en aurait rien eu à faire de lui, il n'y en aurait eu que pour Théo. Qu'il le désinscrive du forum, il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Incompréhension totale. Éberlué, ne sachant quoi lui, le brun essaya de l'appeler, mais le blond ne répondit pas. Il réessaya toute la soirée, jouant avec les nerfs du dessinateur qui, en colère, finit par répondre. Hésitant, ne sachant comment le prendre, Harry lui demanda pardon, s'excusant de s'être emporté, mais il était stressé dernièrement, avec la convention qu'il préparait et la Japan Expo qui arrivait, et il craquait avec le manque de disponibilité des membres du fanzine. Il ne le laissa pas parler, continuant en lui avouant qu'il l'aimait bien, que non, il n'était pas hypocrite avec lui, il était même le plus honnête, et qu'il n'avait pas voulu le blesser, vraiment pas… Mais Draco ne décolérait pas au téléphone, il lui disait sans arrêt de le virer, il n'en pouvait plus, et Harry craquait, essayant de le retenir, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il réagissait de cette manière-là.

Et puis…

« Mais il est là le problème Harry ! Je passe mon temps à t'aider, et t'en as rien à foutre ! »

Il comprit. Un peu.

Draco lui raccrocha au nez, et le jour de la réunion, il fut présent. Cho, elle, était absente, avec un prétexte bidon. Encore. Les autres, dans un silence de mort, tendirent l'oreille pour écouter Harry l'exploser au téléphone dans la pièce d'à côté pendant dix bonnes minutes, avant qu'il ne revienne, passablement énervé et la tête en vrac. La réunion fut courte et concise, le blond ne dit quasiment pas un mot, et quand elle se termina, il s'enfuit sans plus de cérémonie. Harry aurait voulu le retenir, mais Théo l'en empêcha : il lui dit que le divorce de ses parents avaient été prononcé et sa mère n'allait pas très bien, il avait déjeuné avec elle le midi et avait rendez-vous avec son père le soir même.

« Dis voir, Théo… Draco, est-ce qu'il m'apprécie ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Réponds-moi. Est-ce qu'il travaille pour le fanzine, pour te rendre service, ou pour moi ? »

Théo ne lui répondit pas, mais son regard voulait tout dire.

Et ce fut à ce moment-là que Harry commença à se dire que derrière son sale caractère se cachaient beaucoup de choses, et que pour voir le vrai Draco, il devait regarder sous cette noirceur qui emprisonnait son cœur et teintait ses mots…

Après cet évènement, la vie reprit son cours, presque normalement, à la différence près que Harry avait enfin compris que le blond était attiré par lui. Ce qui changeait considérablement la vision qu'il avait de lui… Car soudain, Draco passait de dessinateur casse-couille à potentiel petit-ami. Et l'idée qu'il puisse être attiré par lui et qu'il fasse tout ça juste pour lui plaire et attirer son attention lui paraissait tellement saugrenue qu'il dut prendre Théo entre quatre yeux et lui demander confirmation. Qu'il obtint non sans résistance…

En même temps, non seulement c'était difficile à croire, mais en plus Draco était très discret. Il fallait croire que leur dernière engueulade lui avait vraiment fait du mal, car ce que Harry considérait alors comme des approches s'étaient faites de plus en plus rares. Le blond ne lui proposait plus de boire un verre, ne venait plus lui parler sur Facebook, ne faisait plus autant de sous-entendus, qu'il n'avait certes pas compris, mais bref, dans ses mails… C'était un peu comme s'il n'osait plus rien faire, maintenant que Harry avait un peu compris…

Petit à petit, il avait retenté ses approches, gentiment, mais surement. Et le brun dut rapidement reconnaître les faits : aussi étrange que cela paraissait, Draco était vraiment attiré par lui. Ce fut alors un autre jeu du chat et de la souris, plus ambigu, plein de sous-entendus… Un jeu que Harry avait du mal à maîtriser, car il ne le comprenait pas vraiment. Draco était un vrai mystère pour lui, et bien qu'il n'ait rien à redire sur son physique, il ne se voyait pas du tout sortir avec lui. Il passerait son temps à l'étriper, sinon !

Pire que ça, en quelques mois, le blond lui montra d'autres facettes de sa personnalité. Le fait que Théo et Seamus se fréquentent les forçait tous à se voir de plus en plus souvent, et Harry fréquenta alors un Draco qui savait se montrer plus gentil, plus à l'écoute, moins tatillon et provocateur. Gentleman, même, parfois… Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, et Harry le lui dit souvent, que son sale caractère était insupportable, que par moment qu'il avait envie de lui taper la tête contre le mur tellement il l'énervait. C'était son défaut principal…

Mais aussi ce qui faisait de lui un être à part, mystérieux. Son mauvais caractère cachait une part plus sensible de lui, plus tendre. Une partie de lui qu'il ne montrait quasiment à personne, car elle révélait ses faiblesses, et son père lui avait montré à les cacher derrière un mur d'arrogance et de vanité. Ce Draco-là, qui s'acharnait dans la cuisine à leur faire à manger, qui lui payait à boire dans les bars, qui effleurait sa main quand ils se baladaient tous ensemble, qui le soutenait sur le forum ou dans les réunions, qui lui envoyait des SMS pourris quand il s'emmerdait au boulot et qu'il voulait emmerder quelqu'un, ce Draco-là, plus humain et attentif, il plaisait à Harry.

Et c'était ce Draco-là qu'il tenait entre ses bras, sa joue contre la sienne, le berçant gentiment contre lui.

« La conv' est finie, on rentre à la maison ! On remballe ! »

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Chacun se leva pour remballer le stand, rangeant tout dans la valise, alignant les chaises et allant se changer pour rentrer. Ils rassemblèrent la bouffe, jetèrent dans un sac-poubelle papiers et gobelets. Une surveillance de nuit était assurée, alors ils ne ramenèrent pas la valise avec eux, se contentant de récupérer la caisse, qu'ils avaient déjà comptée avec un certain plaisir tout au long de la journée. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient partis, choppant le bus non loin de l'hippodrome.

**OoO**

La veille, Hermione, excellente cuisinière, avait préparé à l'avance une grosse plâtrée de lasagnes pour toute l'équipe, afin d'éviter de se mettre aux fourneaux en rentrant le soir. Après un petit tour au four, elle découpa des parts généreuses pour ses convives qui avaient rapidement investi le salon. Calés sous un duvet et blottis sur un des clic-clacs, Draco, Harry et Pansy narguaient Cho, Ginny et Blaise qui chouinaient, n'ayant rien pour couvrir leurs jambes, alors que Seamus s'était enroulé avec son chéri dans son duvet à lui.

Ils se firent donc servir comme des rois, blottis les uns contre les autres, regardant à la télévision _Danse avec les stars_. Seamus et Cho étaient en émoi devant Jean-Marc Généreux, vantant son jive à tomber par terre, alors que Blaise et Théo se foutaient ouvertement de la gueule de Chris Marques et de ses affreuses vestes. Ils passèrent un bon moment, se détendant devant la télévision tout en se restaurant. Mais la convention demeurait dans les esprits : ils revinrent sur les ventes, Seamus comptant la caisse sur ses genoux, la bonne ambiance de la convention, le concours cosplay, et les prestations des deux couples sur scène. Surtout Théo et Seamus, le premier ayant abandonné son petit-ami pour s'enfuir comme un lâche… Pour disparaître on ne savait où.

Mais personne ne revint sur cette disparition, qui n'avait rien de particulièrement anormal. Visiblement, seul Harry avait deviné ce qui s'était passé, car sinon, des petits sous-entendus auraient rapidement fusé dans la pièce. Il était tout de même allé se renseigner, prenant Seamus à part dans la salle de bain, alors qu'ils se douchaient et se mettaient en pyjama avant d'aller dans le salon. Depuis le temps, toute pudeur avait disparu entre eux et il n'y avait bien que Draco pour encore lui lancer un drôle de regard quand les deux amis se retrouvaient dans la salle de bain…

Et l'irlandais, assis dans la baignoire et Harry installé non loin de lui, lui avait confié à voix basse qu'il prit un pied d'enfer. Il était repassé vite fait sur le stand pour récupérer son tube de lubrifiant, qu'il avait ramené car sait-on jamais, hein, et Théo l'avait pris contre le mur, calant ses cuisses sur ses hanches. Tout le monde était au défilé cosplay et il y avait bien peu d'hommes dans cette convention, donc personne n'avait dû entendre les quelques bruits qu'il avait dû émettre malgré lui dans la cabine des toilettes. Il en était encore tout émoustillé et aurait bien été partant pour recommencer. Amusé, Harry lui avait demandé comment ils avaient pu en arriver là, à un moment pareil, et Seamus, écarlate, mais un grand sourire sur les lèvres, lui dit que Théo avait fini par se cacher dans les toilettes et qu'il l'avait bloqué contre le mur. Et de fils en aiguille…

Pour le moment, Harry n'avait pas encore eu le temps de faire part à Draco de ces révélations, mais il savait que le blond mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Théo ne parlait pas vraiment ouvertement de sexe. Quand il le faisait, c'était uniquement en présence de Draco et Blaise, voire Harry, pas personne d'autre, et vu la pipelette qu'était Seamus, il avait fini par se faire à l'idée que, oui, ses performances sexuelles étaient déjà bien connues de Draco et son petit-ami. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si Harry cachait grand-chose à son ami, et ce dernier, à la plus grande gêne de Théo, ne manquait pas de le tenir au courant. Harry se souviendrait longtemps de la tronche de Draco quand son ami l'avait appelé, catastrophé, pour savoir si ses hanches allaient bien, Seamus lui ayant raconté qu'il s'était fait mal lors d'un porté relativement long et relativement sportif, ce qui n'avait pas été sans conséquence.

Alors, Seamus lui avait demandé quand est-ce qu'il passerait à la casserole, cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vu Draco et le manque devait se faire sentir. Le brun lui répondit en dodelinant de la tête qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion ce jour-là, bien que Draco ait été très motivé dans les toilettes le matin même, et que le blond finirait bien par l'emmener discrètement dans un coin tranquille pour l'outrager de la pire des manières. Et Dieu savait ce que Harry en avait envie…

Mais c'était tout bonnement impossible de le faire chez ses amis, cela ne lui était même pas venu à l'idée, et ce n'était certainement pas son amant qui allait lui proposer une chose pareille. Autant Cho ne semblait pas avoir de scrupules à fricoter avec Ginny dans la salle de bain, ce qui avait mis Ron hors de lui, autant les couples homosexuels du groupe se refusaient à tout attouchement chez leurs amis. Mais les toilettes… À chaque fois que Harry y était passé, il avait fantasmé bien malgré lui, s'imaginant plaqué contre le mur ou plié en deux au-dessus de la cuvette, recevant Draco en lui. Son sexe dur tout au fond de lui, le prenant brutalement, et sa bouche tout contre son épaule pour étouffer ses gémissements rauques…

Non, ce ne serait pas romantique, tendre et amoureux, mais plaisant, chaud et jouissif, assurément. Leur nuit d'amour, ils l'auraient le lundi soir : à tous les coups, Harry allait glander chez lui toute la matinée avant de se trainer chez son petit-ami, faire un brin de ménage et attendre son retour. Comme souvent quand il rentrait très fatigué du travail, ils prendraient un bain ensemble, dîneraient devant la télé puis iraient se coucher, sagement, ou pas. Dans un sens, Harry avait hâte de rentrer pour profiter en toute impunité de la tendresse de leurs corps-à-corps et de la chaleur de son étreinte…

Mais pour le moment, ils étaient à Lyon, blottis l'un contre l'autre, Harry picorant les restes de l'assiette du blond, qui calait sur sa grosse part de lasagnes. Ils burent du thé, grignotèrent des Pringles©, Seamus plissant le nez quand Théo prenait quelques chips crème oignon, les mâchant lentement tout en le regardant, manquant de s'étouffer face à sa grimace écœurée.

« T'es un emmerdeur, comment je suis censé t'embrasser avec une haleine pareille ?!

- Tu crois pas que tu m'as assez embrassé aujourd'hui ?

- Putain tu pues, c'est horrible…

- Seamus, je compatis. »

Près de lui, Harry manqua lui aussi de s'étouffer avec ses chips, s'attirant une moue dédaigneuse de chéri qui, bonne âme, lui tapa quand même le dos tout en lui tendant un verre d'eau. Cependant, ils ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher. En dépit du changement d'heure qui leur offrait soixante minutes de sommeil en plus, certains d'entre eux avaient vraiment besoin de se coucher et de se reposer. D'autant plus qu'ils s'étaient couchés assez tard la veille et le manque de sommeil se faisait cruellement sentir pour les informaticiens. On débarrassa donc le salon pour déplier les clic-clacs et, petit à petit, ils allèrent tous se coucher.

Vers… Deux heures du matin.

Comme la veille, en somme…

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
